


Royal Fiancé

by Crest_of_Creativity



Series: Royal AU [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crest_of_Creativity/pseuds/Crest_of_Creativity
Summary: AU. Warnings, rated M in later chapters. Koushirou's mother is in the hospital and needs a surgery. He had to take a part time job to random starngers and quit school to pay for the bills. One day, he helps a foreign old man who offers him a job. Koushirou accepts, but later on, things don't go the way he thought it would.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Royal AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954801
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Listen carefully," The serious, deep voice begun with an undertone that causes Koushirou to shiver. "Starting today, you're my fiancé bought with money."

_This man is…_

"Defending one's honour before the Royal Prince and Princess' wedding is our country's regulation."

_A Prince from a dreamlike country…_

"Committing a stupid infidelity before an Imperial Consort's bridal entry into court couldn't be forgiven." The man turned away from the red head and begun to walk towards a certain direction, as if there was nothing more to be said; as if… The red-head couldn't say anything of protest.

"Come now," He said, more of a command than an invitation.

"Ah…" Koushirou had his mouth opened, but he couldn't say a word more. What could he say, though? It sounded as if there was no way out of this. _Fiancé…?_ He pondered, anxious. _But I come to work as a tutor…_

_**───────** _

_**It all Began 2 days ago…** _

"They say the operation will be performed next week, mo— auntie," Koushirou spoke as he set the flowers he brought on a vase. "So, don't think much about it, okay?" He added with a smile as he turned to the woman on the hospital bed.

"Dear, I told you before; it's okay if you call me mom, even if I am your aunt. I adopted you as my son after all," the woman smiled slightly then it disappeared. "But… Are you paying all the surgery charges, Koushirou?" Worry lines creased her face. "How will you get so much money…?"

"I've found a nice part-time job and got an advanced payment."

His aunt-turned-mother frowned. "Perhaps it's some kind of a shady job?" She said suggestively with a dark undertone. Koushirou stiffened a bit with a weird frozen smile on his face.

"Well, I'll see you same time tomorrow; after school—"

"Koushirou!"

He left outside, and glanced at his watch as if waiting for something.

_**───────** _

_**Koushirou's POV** _

Now… I live in the school dorm. My parents died in a car crash years ago when I was just born shortly before the crash, that's how I lost them but didn't know it till much later in my life.

My Uncle and Auntie, who are my only known relatives, adopted me as their own and paid for all my tuition fees, like parents usually do. That's what I thought they were: my parents. The resemblance was so close; you wouldn't think they were my foster parents. But I guess I was just lucky; lucky to have been adopted back to an Izumi line.

But recently my Foster Father passed away and it causes my poor, kind-hearted Mother to go through a collapsed and go to the hospital… Well, now because of my part-time job is a tutor or computer repairman to random people I don't even know, and mother is very overprotective of me she didn't feel comfortable about me meeting strangers, let alone talk to them. Because of this job, I have to quit school and get out of the dorm.

"There's no way I can tell her, right?" I said to myself. Although I would miss getting an education terribly, I had to make sure my mother would get better. She's all I have left…

Besides, it surely is suspicious…

**END of POV**

_**───────** _

_**Before those** _ **two days ago** _**…** _

Koushirou was walking along the streets with some groceries when he saw an old man looking through a map and he seemed rather troubled. He decided to walk up to him. As he approached the man turned his head to look at him.

"Daijoubu?" He asked in Japanese, taking the man's hand. They looked at each other for a moment.

The man asked a question in another language.

_Ah, the man is foreigner. But… Maybe he can understand English?_ "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were foreigner. Do you speak English? Can I help you at all?"

"Yes, I speak English and I would appreciate the help, young man. I am called Gennai."

Afterwards, the red-head offered to guide him to the place he needed to go. It wasn't near, in fact, it was a long way off from where Koushirou had to go.

"Young man, accompanying me to a place this far, weren't you on an errand?"

Koushirou smiled politely. "Please, don't worry," He said. "Because we should help each other in times of trouble."

The old man seems to smile, a tad smugly. Like he was plotting something. "I like to ask a special favour from you…"

Koushirou listened politely as the man continued.

"Actually, an acquaintance of mine is looking for a tutor. Like me, he hasn't been in Japan that long and can only speak a bit of it. You seem well-educated since you can speak English rather well, and he would love it if someone like you came to apply."

Koushirou blinked at the opportunity landed on him.

"I guarantee you'll get an exceptionally good salary,"

The red-head looked thoughtful. "Well… About that… Can I have an advanced payment?" He asked sheepishly.

The old man arched a brow.

_**───────** _

_**Present time but before Koushirou's trip to the hospital…** _

"Was that old man trustworthy?" Willis, Koushirou's friend and classmate, asked as they walked to school together. "Wasn't it a bit hasty?"

"I thought so, too, at first…" He replied to the question, of the trustworthy comment or the hasty one, Willis wasn't sure. "But I already received the money…"

The blond nodded. "So… Are you really gonna quit school?" Willis asked, a little sadly.

Koushirou forced a smile. "If not because of them, I wouldn't be able to go to school up until now." He replied. "I didn't get to repay otouotou so the least I could do is repay kaasan."

Willis smiled wearily. "Too bad, guess I'll have to take your spot in the computer club as President." He said jokingly, patting his back. "When are you holding the next meeting? Maybe I should come to announce the new take over."

"Hey, I'm not leaving till the end of the semester," Koushirou huffed, a vein marked popping.

_***Screeech*** _

Koushirou glanced at the noise like the rest of the student body present did. It was _The_ blond man Prince; with shoulder length hair, a calm but intimidating demeanor and seemingly cold, icy blue eyes that stepped out, accompanied with men in uniform. Honestly, it was like he was a celebrity with bodyguards. He passed between the crowd of students, including Koushirou with indifference and an air of power.

_**───────** _

_**Koushirou's POV** _

_**Ishiida . Yamato . Ecuratol. A Royal Prince who is also the next king of a country named Ecuratan.** _

_The small country… Floating on the Mediterranean sea is a beautiful country that is surrounded by deep blue sea, and their growing vines produce the best wine. A long time ago, Japan protected it from the neighbouring country's attack, and as a result, friendship between the countries deepened and Royal Families have had the tradition of putting Japanese names in their middle names for generations._

His middle name is Yamato because of his Japanese features. And recently he has come to study in Japan.

"I heard he's gonna get married this year, even though we're in the same age group… But I guess that's Prince for you." Willis comments.

Everything around him is sparkling, seems like a totally different atmosphere is flowing only around him… It's a foreign scent.

**END of POV**

_**───────** _

_**Yamato's POV** _

I stood by the sliding door of the room I was currently in, wishing to be out of there more than anything. So it was my turn to grant my own wish.

"Yamato-sama,"

"Don't follow me."

"We have no reason to do that."

I turned to my body guards and ignored the statement. "Do you guys know what kind of person my fiancé is?"

"No, no one knows yet."

I looked down with a cold smile… _Typical of that grandfather of mine. Grandfather... Don't you think our country is consistent? While I was busily praising love, the royal family decided on who'll be my wife._ "What's the meaning of such marriage?"

"Yamato-sama,"

"I'm sure tomorrow would be horrible but let me be alone now, just for ten minutes." I requested and left my body guards, who obediently decided not to follow.

_**Rooftop…** _

I stood watching the going-abouts below and the wind breezing through. It felt so peaceful and I was so relaxed. I brought out my old harmonica and played a old tune mother taught me when... When she was still feigning mother love. I was so engrossed with the tune; a tune that made me sad somehow calms me at the same time, it keeps things in perspective, that I didn't hear anyone come in, until I turned and saw a red-headed student.

I put the harmonica down.

His eyes went wide for a moment, before he jumped back startled, probably because of my gaze. I was said to do that to people by just looking at them suddenly. He dropped whatever it was he was holding. He began to panic. It was also said that I do that to people.

"Ex… Excuse me!" He says as I bent over to pick whatever it is he dropped, I fear he was trying to make a hasty retreat, as if no one was allowed in my presence without my advance knowing.

I frowned at that thought.

"Wait." I called out. "Don't mind me, the time's up for me. This is your lunch, right?"

He looked down nervously. "I… If you say so," There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. He congratulated me for my engagement, or marriage plans as he would put it, and I am mildly shock that he knows. But I guess if you're an important person, other people are bound to find out about your life. He was just apologizing when my thoughts invaded me.

"…But I haven't met my marriage partner." These thoughts… These thoughts are the ones running through my mind since I was told about my sudden engagement. "For someone who's going to be the next line it's a requirement to marry a bride chosen by his predecessor. I don't even know whether it's a male or female."

"Male…?"

"Gender doesn't matter in our country. It has nothing to do with my mind also, I'm just obeying orders."

Ironic isn't it? You are a man of power yet there are still orders you are bound to follow whether you liked it or not.

**END of POV**

_**───────** _

_**Koushirou's POV** _

I looked up for a brief moment, and looked down just as quickly when I see his eyes. _Such absorbing eyes…_

It was starting to get too awkward with the silence so I opt to say something. "Well… I heard about your wedding plans." I started with my best English. "Congratulations." I continued then caught myself in horror. That might not be my place to ay, I barely know him and how would he think of it that a complete strangers knows about something as personal as that? I blushed "Er, excuse me for suddenly…"

He just looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "…But I haven't met my marriage partner." He spoke so suddenly I could only catch my breath. I never heard such a beautiful voice… Much like that tune earlier. They had a lot things common, beautiful, serene, peaceful... Yet... Sad, for some reasons. "For someone who's going to be the next line it's a requirement to marry a bride chosen by his predecessor. I don't even know whether it's a male or female."

I blinked and my mind reeled on that. "Male…?"

"Gender doesn't matter in our country." He said simply, nonchalant really. "It has nothing to do with my mind also, I'm just obeying orders." He said with a smile but it seemed so sad. And his eyes are so distant, it's as if he doesn't care who's listening… No, more like he forgot that I was.

So sad…

Suddenly, he turned around and begins to walk away from me. "But I'll take your congratulatory words."

"…Ah! Uhm…"

_He turned back to face me. Great, what do I say now? Well, what was I gonna say anyway? I'll just be honest. I... want him to be happy. Such a beautiful person shouldn't be so...Sad, and lonesome._ "It will be alright." I said, smiling to encourage him. "For someone like you, they surely will choose a great person."

Somehow, the idea of the other person being for him... Puts ache in my chest.

His eyes seems to widened, and truly what a sight it was, those eyes. Then, slowly but definitely, a smile graced his face. A real smile. "…You're right." He said with eyes close, and he seemed so… At peace. Then he turned away from me, leaving me at the roof.

Craving to see more of those eyes, that voice… With that smile.

_**───────** _

After fixing up another broken computer from some unknown stranger yet again, getting paid for a lower price compared to when professionals does it. (Even though the way I do it can be equated to the skills of a professional. Not bragging, Willis told me himself.) I went to visit auntie. (A/N: See Prologue) When all of that was over, I walked to where I was suppose to meet someone to take me to the place of that Old man's acquaintance. For tutor. The same way I take to go the school dorm I will soon no longer live at.

_From now on I'll truly be alone…_ I thought as I recall Yamato from the rooftop that day, turning away from me with all finality. _Certainly I'll never see him again…_ And that thought saddens me a lot. I wish I could speak with him more, if I realize earlier that was possibly the last time I could speak to him in such way...

***Screech***

I looked up to see a expensive looking car that looked all too familiar pulling over in front of me. A man with glasses came out, with a formal air about him. "Mr. Izumi, Koushirou? I am Jyou, the secretary." He spoke with a firm tone. "I came to pick you up, please get in the car. They have been waiting for you."

_They? How many will I be tutoring? I assumed it was just one._

Silently but with reluctance, I got in the car, Jyou-san followed me in. I don't really understand but… It looks like I'm going to a very rich family. I took a glance to the blue-haired man who graces me with his company. _A very neat person…_

I decided to break the silence. "Well… I only know that the job is tutoring. But… what kind intellectual capabilities will the person, or persons, I will be teaching posses?"

Jyou looked at me with an odd expression and answers my question with another. "Tutoring? What are you talking about?" He asked. "I'm sure we have paid the engagement money yesterday."

_Engagement… In what context do they mean to use that word? Engagement money? What an odd term to use to refer to salary._

When we arrive, my eyes goes wide to the structure before me. "While in Japan, we are staying here. This is a historic building that has been used by our ancestors."

It was a structure akin to a Victorian home with a balcony and big windows. It also had a courtyard and all. What an enormous house.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "So, they finally pick you up." It sounded so familiar… "How long were you planning to make me wait?" So beautiful…

The owner of the voice turned around to face me. My eyes went wide, and so did his. Those beautiful eyes…

_**Yamato!** _

"You…" Yamato spoke softly, stunned. I am equally in the same state and we just look at each other.

I finally found my voice and I couldn't help but smile a bit, my heart glad. "…Never thought we'd meet again." I commented. "They didn't say I'll be working in such a place…"

He smiled but it didn't seem like the one I liked. It didn't seem… Peaceful. "…When I heard this person asked to be paid in advanced," he begun. "I was looking forward to see what kind of person he is…"

He was scaring me quite a bit now with that tone. And to say I was horrified to what he said next was an understatement.

"You want to seduce me for the sake of money, huh?"

_What…?_

He turned away from me once again. "Ok, whatever. But at least you have to clean up and learn some etiquette." My head was spinning. _What was going on?_ "I can't introduce you to my father with that look of yours."

I blinked, my mind couldn't comprehend for once. "Uh… What do you mean…"

He turned his head back as he answered. "As my fiancé you'll at least do these things."

My eyes go wide once again. _No kidding…?_

_I'M HIS FIANCE…!?_

**END of POV**

_A very sudden engagement, has Koushirou been captured by fate?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**He turned away from me once again. "Ok, whatever. But at least you have to clean up and learn some etiquette." My head was spinning. What was going on? "I can't introduce you to my father with that look of yours."** _

_**I blinked; my mind couldn't comprehend for once. "Uh… What do you mean…"** _

_**He turned his head back as he answered. "As my fiancé you'll at least do these things."** _

_**My eyes go wide once again. No kidding…?** _

_**I'M HIS FIANCE…!?** _

…..

"Wa… Wait a minute…!" Koushirou called out in panic. "You're completely mistaken. Me as a fiancée of a Royal Prince…?"

Yamato was not listening to him, though. Instead, he spoke to Jyou.

"Jyou, take care of him." He instructed of him without even looking or stopping for a beat.

Jyou nodded his way even though Yamato couldn't see it. "Understood."

Koushirou couldn't believe any of this. "Wait…" He tried one more time. Finally, Yamato faced him but with such a cold look Koushirou was too startled to proceed.

"Koushirou-sama," Jyou called for his attention. "We need to change your outfit. You will be introduced to the members of the royal family."

Koushirou glanced at Jyou, still feeling queasy with worry. _I just came here to work as a tutor… why is this happening to me…!?_

_**───────** _

_**Koushirou's POV** _

I entered a room with a dining table in front of a big window where sat a woman and four men including Yamato. One of them, though, in my opinion, didn't look like family. For he was the only one with darker and brown hair, and he was tanned, unlike the rest who were pale-skinned. There was a young man who was blond, younger than Yamato, sitting across from him and beside the woman. The woman looked so elegant; and, she had blond hair, but slightly darker than Yamato's, she was poise and she sat beside the man in the center of the table. That man had slightly brown hair, but still looked more blond than brown, like bronze, perhaps.

_That man must be the King…_

Then, the brown, slightly-spiked haired man walked up to me with enthusiasm. He was the only one that seemed to smile, I realize. "This is another cutie, I see." He said playfully, and placed a hand to his chest. "Hello, I'm Taichi, Yamato's childhood friend, and currently playing ambassador to the Yagami family as to whether the younger brother is a fitting husband to my sister." He introduced.

Before I could even think t do the same, he grabbed my hand and led me to the table. "Your seat is this way. Come, come."

I stole a glance at Yamato, who was currently drinking from a wineglass. Taichi pulled a chair out for me and I sat down reluctantly. I wish I could sit beside Yamato... Even if he gave me those cold eyes, it was still his eyes. "Sit here, will you? Well then, Takeru-kun," The man spoke to the young blond beside me. "You, too. Say hi to him, don't be shy."

I took in the young man's appearance. He looked dignified, but I was not intimidated; he smiled softly at me.

"This is Takeru, Yamato's younger brother. They're born from different fathers though." Taichi explained to me.

Takeru nodded at me, still with a smile. "Glad you could be here, Koushirou-san. I'm sure Oniichan is…"

"Takeru," A sharp call from across us grabs Takeru's attention. I discretely glance the same way as well, since the voice did not address me. I saw a mild shake of a head. Takeru frowned and kept silent.

Soon, a peculiar dish is served. I stared at it with anxiety. _How do I eat this…?_

**END of POV**

_**───────** _

"So, since Yamato's engagement has been settled before Takeru's, does this mean," Taichi started, picking up a wineglass. "Yamato's crowning has been confirmed…?" Koushirou was too busy brooding his food to hear him, even though the question was not directed to him or anyone in particular.

The mother looked up sharply. "It hasn't been decided yet. He's such a stubborn boy, we'll never know what would happen on those days before the ceremony." She took a sip from her glass. "Honestly, my youngest is much more fitting to take the throne. After all, he is the one marrying a female who can actually preserve our bloodline."

Takeru shifted uncomfortably. "Mother…" He said quietly. "Hikari's brother is right here. Don't talk so freely about that unsettled matter, please?"

Koushirou seemed to start paying attention again.

"Yes, indeed." The mother ignored the point of the chastise. "How shall we settle this matter?"

Taichi frowned briefly, before turning to smile politely. "Well my lady, my sister is really fond of your son, and likewise vice versa, still it is the family's turn to see if we approve of the engagement. As of now, I am just getting to know him and afterwards, he must meet and have dinner personally with my parents."

The mother huffed. Takeru seemed to mouth a _thank you_ towards his way. Taichi nodded.

 _What…_ "Uhm," Koushirou spoke up. "what does it mean it hasn't been decided?"

Taichi smiled slightly. "Ecuratal family throne succession depends on the ability and authority that the sons of the royal family should fulfill." He explained. "As an heir, Yamato is the most suitable to be the next king. On top of it, possibly it's his grandfather who has decided on the one who's going to get married to Yamato." Koushirou listening with interest and curiosity. "That's why," He winked at the attentive red head. "the one who wants you to marry Yama-chan no matter what, is his grandfather."

"Please," Koushirou jumped a bit, startled when Yamato suddenly broke in. "enough with this private talk. And Taichi, I told you, do not address me as such."

Taichi smirked. "Well, then stop making such amusing reactions to it as to not tempt me to do such."

 _I see…_ Koushirou's gripped the napkin on the napkin placed on his lap. _So that's how it is…_

"But lately he turns out to be a whimsical old man." The King suddenly broke in, holding up his wineglass with half-lidded eyes. "Like going all the way looking for a fiancée in Japan and so on…"

Yamato smirked bitterly and chuckled. "He loves Japanese, just like you father. Almost like a bird that can't go out of its cage."

Jyou stiffened slightly. Taichi looked like he wanted to do something for the secretary, but he refrained. There was a disapproving look from both parents, Takeru sighed restlessly. _Is this how a family should be…?_ Koushirou pondered, frowning.

_**───────** _

Koushirou stepped out of the room shortly afterwards, by Yamato's insistence, and took a moment to breath a sigh. "I'm tired…" He said quietly. "Too nervous to eat anything…"

"What are you doing?" Yamato's voice called out to him from in front.. "Follow me. Now." He instructed.

Koushirou obliged, like he could do anything else, and Yamato lead him to a furnished room with a Queen sized bed. There was a side table where a lamp laid on with some books. And then another, circular, table just in front of the bed that had wine bottles on top of it with a glass and two chairs were set on either side of it.

"This is your room." Yamato informed him. "Before they hold our wedding ceremony on the motherland, you should at least learn some manners."

_Motherland? You mean…_

Koushirou begun to feel that panic again.

"No, please return me to the dorm…!" He pleaded to the blond.

Yamato casts uncaring eyes to him. "Where to? You should have been expelled from that school by now." He pointed out, then proceeded to walk to the circular table and take a wine bottle. "Since you'll have plenty of spare time, you must learn about our country."

Koushirou frowned. _There… there really is no turning back, is there?_

"Ecuratan is a country known as the producer of the best wine in the world… And so the following legend exists."

Koushirou cocked his head confusedly as Yamato proceeded to tell him a quick tale.

"Somewhere in my country there's a beautiful vine tree shone with light. It values love and if love were ever to be jeopardized, a guardian riding on a white-blue streaked wolf would come to rescue it." He told the red-head. "Aside from that, if a couple vows their love under that tree, it's said that they would forever be happy together." Yamato smiled harshly. "…Absurd, don't you think?"

Koushirou just frowned.

"Listen," Yamato laid the bottle back down, and faced the red-head fully. "Like what my grandfather told you, this is a contract," Koushirou looked confused. _Grandfather? What…_ "You want money and I want authority. So, stop being an irresponsible lady by now."

Koushirou turned ten shades of red. Yamato made to leave.

"P… Please wait…"

_***SLAM*** _

Koushirou's was left in mid-sentence. … _Such cold eyes. Almost a completely different person…_

_**───────** _

_**Yamato's POV** _

In a room I sat on a small couch, a fist to my cheek, while I spoke to Jyou.

"…Where are my father and others? Also, I wish to speak to Takeru. It's been awhile since…"

Jyou interrupted. "They have returned to the motherland. Your mother wishes Takeru-sama to meet with the Yagami family." He informed me. "Taichi-sama is the only one left. But your brother did leave you a note."

He handed me a small, green stationary with my brother's script.

_I really wished we could've talked more, I miss you a lot Oniichan. But you know how mother is. I wish you well with your marriage plans, Koushirou-san seems to be a nice person. See you soon, Oniichan. Love, Takeru._

I smiled briefly and folded the note carefully to place in my breast pocket. _If there's anyone right in my family, it's Takeru… Even if he was brought by an ugly situation._ At that, I frowned.

"Yamato-sama," Jyou broke me out of my reverie. "I hope it is not presumptuous of me to say this. But maybe Koushirou-sama truthfully has no clue about the whole engagement thing."

 _Doesn't he now? Then why is he here?_ I sighed. I sat up and slipped into some slippers.

"If you want to drink wine, please let me…"

I cut him off. "No, thanks."

_**───────** _

I walked out of the room and went through the corridors. I stopped when a maid passed by to give way. When I looked down to the tray she was pushing, I saw food. One plate touch and the other not. I remember Koushirou not eating at all awhile ago. Could it be…

"Hold it, Miyako." I called the maid. "Who left this?"

**End of POV**

Koushirou was out on the terrace of his room, looking out to the courtyard. "Such spacious courtyard…" He mused, admiring it. Suddenly, he heard creepy rustle noises, and screamed.

"Eeeek!"

Taichi popped out infront of him. "Hi~~" He greeted gleefully. "I sneak out to come here."

"Taichi-san…?" Koushirou blinked before sighing and tuning down his heart rate.

Taichi leaned back while looking at the younger man. "I'm worried because you look unhappy." He told him. "Having a fight with Yamato?"

Koushirou shifted nervously. "No, we're not…" _He just makes me nervous… And worried… And scared._

"He's such a complicated guy, I remember we use to fight and beat each other senseless a lot as kids. Of course, we were excuse to do that in the past but now," Taichi chuckled wearily. "' _We must be gentlemen'_ they said. Still, I wish I could still lay one on him. He needs a beating once in a while."

Koushirou looked at him odd, finding the choice of words odd for a noble.

Taichi continued. "Yamato's father, the present king, also had an arranged marriage by the elders' command." He shook his head. "But it is impossible, most of the time, to fall in love with a partner when things are arranged, isn't it? After all, in love, there is truth, right?" Taichi smiled sadly at the young red-head. "But when you know it has been planned, how can you be sure it is your love or just by force?"

Koushirou listened, captivated. Taichi doesn't have the looks Yamato is graced with, but to Koushirou, his personality makes him a likeable person.

"Eventually," Taichi continued, looking up. "the queen ran to another man." Koushirou blinked, _Takeru-kun's father…_ "Don't get me wrong, the resulted child, Takeru… Well, Takeru… He's a good kid. I do not mind at all that he has taken interest into marrying my sister, and seeing as Hikari and mother and father approves of him, I look forward to the future of him as my brother-in-law."

"Huh? But Taichi-san," Koushirou raised a brow. "I thought you said Takeru-kun must meet with your family first. Why do you speak as if your parents had already come to know Takeru-kun?"

Taichi widened his eyes. Then chuckled lightly. "Oops, I wasn't suppose to say that. But you look like you can keep a secret."

"Uh…" Koushirou managed a nod. "But… What secret?"

Taichi smiled. "Takeru was alone one summer ago, and our whole family encountered him on a stroll. When he told us he was Yamato's brother, we were interested to get to know him. Yamato may be annoying, but I still call him my best friend." Taichi chuckled. Koushirou smiled a bit. _Yamato must still be a good person… To have someone like Taichi-san to be a good friend of his._ "Hikari took most interest in him, and just like in fairytales, they really fell hard for each other."

"How nice," I remarked, then I remembered something. "But then… Why doesn't your family let known their approval for Takeru's engagement proposal for Hikari?"

Taichi blinked then laughed. "You speak better formal English than I thought. Well, how do I put it? We Yagamis don't wish to participate in politics, and we are secretly holding off the approval, pretending we have only just met Takeru now since no one in the Ecuratal family, except Yamato, knows that we have in fact already gotten to know Takeru, for the purpose that Yamato can take the throne, therefore leaving Takeru with no political position and free for us to let him marry Hikari."

Koushirou marveled at the plotting, it was kind of sweet, really. But one thing still confused him. "While the Queen ran off with Takeru's father… Did Yamato have another mother aside from the woman earlier?"

He stiffened for a moment before calming down. "Well, that's the other story. The king…" Taichi looked down, frowning darkly. "He played with the feelings of a man who never left his side, not that he had any choice," _Man…?_ " and secluded himself with him until the Elders' made mother come back with a baby boy, and exiled the father of Takeru."

Koushirou cocked his head. "And what about the other man?"

Taichi saw his confusion and chuckled a little bitterly. "The man the King secluded himself with," he begun. "Is my poor, sweet Jyou."

 _Ah…?!_ "So… It means Yamato-san knows everything about it and plans to do the same thing all over again?" _Koushirou_ deducted. _I know we'll be unhappy. But still…_ "For the sake of being king… To have hi brother marry one he loves truly... With me… he…" Koushirou clenched his fist sadly to his chest. _With someone he doesn't love…_

Taichi scrutinized the young man's expression and form. "… I heard you're a money-grubber kid."

"Huh?" Koushirou looked at Taichi, breaking out of his thoughts.

Taichi smiled. "… But looks like they're somehow mistaken."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. A hand fell on Taichi's shoulder.

"What are you doing here!"

_**───────** _

_**Yamato's POV** _

Unbelievable! Now he's seducting my best friend? Howdare he take advantage of Taichi's kindness!

"What are you doing here!" I glared down at my best friend, protective. Sometimes I question why is that. "This is my fiancée's room." I said sharply. "Please leave this room at once."

He had the nerve to smile still. "I was only dropping in on my way for a walk. Don't be so mad."

Needless to say, I slammed the door to his face moments later.

I looked out through the window as I spoke to my fiancée. "I already told you." I snapped. "You're forbidden to commit stupid infidelity before an Imperial Consort's bridal entry into the court. If you're in a relationship with a close family friend right now, the engagement will be cancelled."

I heard him begin to protest. "I didn't plan to…!"

I don't know how it happened, for things went by fast as I start seeing red, but I slammed Koushirou into the wall nearby. I braced one hand beside his head and grabbed the tie on his uniform.

"Or maybe…" I breathed huskily. "you're planning on grabbing my friend's money next?" I hissed. "Don't forget. You're bought with money, into _this_ Ecuratol family."

I gripped Koushirou's wrist, he stares at me nervously, like I'm the bad guy here, and I stared him down.

"You have no right to refuse." I leaned forward to his neck, inhaling his scent and Koushirou begun to struggle and push.

"Stop….. Stop it please…!"

Ignoring his pleas, I licked his chin and tasted his skin. Like everything else in my life, it tasted bittersweet. But somehow, I like his taste. It was... Amazing. I caught myself.

What am I thinking? He just wants money like all the selfish people of the world, he doesn't even love me. This should not be amazing. Cruelly, I bite down on his flesh then licked the mark I was sure to leave. He shivers.

"No…"

With one hand, I grabbed his neck, but I do not intend to strangle him. Just to get him to stop such motions. "How many men have you had sex with up 'til now? Start telling!" I demanded.

**END of POV**

_**Koushirou's POV** _

… _Yamato's tongue is…_

Suddenly, he bite down on my neck. I gasped, pinching my eyes shut. God, it hurt... It hurts so bad...

_Why me...?_

I feel a rough hand grasp my throat, I shiver. "How many men have you had sex with up 'til now? Start telling!"

"Ah~ Ah~"

He presses his mouth on my neck once again. I closed my eyes as I shuddered and twitch.

"Always pretending to be innocent," Yamato breathed huskily. "Were you the one leading them to bed?"

My breathing started to get erratic, my body felt so hot. What is this feeling? _Please stop this Yamato… Please… No more…_

Suddenly, I felt a hand slipped inside my pants. I felt a jolt as his hand reaches that sensitive region. "Ah…!" I gasped and struggled. "Nooo…!"

_***CRASH*** _

The wine bottle Yamato settled down earlier, a little too close to the edge, I remember, fell down and shattered at the floor. Yamato pushed me away from him, and like always, turned away.

"Clean it up." He said before leaving the room.

I looked on, tear-eyed, still processing what just happened.

 _He… He molested me… Violated me…_ I sank down to the floor. If I knew it would turn out like this, It would be better if I've never met him…

**END of POV**

Yamato remained still outside Koushirou's room, thinking about what he just did. He thought that Koushirou deserved that, but why did it feel wrong? Yamato held his head in frustration.

He looked out the window where the moon is the only light. _What is a fiancée…_

"Yamato-sama," Yamato turned his head and saw a maid with a tray cart of food. "I came here to bring Koushirou-sama's dinner, as ordered."

Yamato shook his head. "He doesn't want it, throw it away, Sora."

_What is a Marriage without Love?!_

_**They both got hurt…! The royal lessons will start in the next chapter!** _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Koushirou's_ ** **POV**

Only a few days left before our wedding ceremony at Ecuratan. The Royal Queen's Education has started before leaving Japan. A man called Ichijouji-sensei has been teaching me most of the time, particularly in History and Politics. He is always calm and laid-back, but whenever his partner, Daisuke-kun, comes along to ask for something he gets all flustered and easily distraught. I don't have to be an expert to know what that means. Taichi offered to teach me basic tradtions of daily life in Ecuratan and during Holidays as well. Despite his tendency to behave differently than the rest of the people in this manor, that is to say informal and a little less than dignified, I find him to be an efficient teacher. A maid whom was also a seamstress that goes by the name Sora took my measurements for my future wedding attire and other Royal Garments. I was nervous about that since they are calling this a Queen's Education, I do hope they do not intend to put me on a gown or have me wear dresses for banquets and such.

A surprise was that Takeru has returned, but with a change of hair color… And companion. While she was here, Hikari-chan, Taichi's young sister, volunteered to teach me about Etiquette. Needless to say, I have trouble grasping the importance of so many silverwares on the dining table and their requirements for different functions. During my short break for lunch, Taichi, Takeru and Hikari kept me company, and the younger two explained to me why they were here.

**END of POV**

_**───────** _

"Hikari and Lord Taichi…" Takeru trailed off as the said Lord slapped him on the forehead. "Ow!"

Taichi huffed. "Hey, hey, it's just us. No need to be stuffy, Takeru-kun. There's no one to remind us of formalities." He pointed out. Hikari rolled her eyes. I chuckled lightly. _For a Noble, Taichi-san could easily pass off as a normal high school guy._

Takeru frowned. "There was no need to hit me," he complained when Hikari urged him to continue. "Fine, well, as I was saying, Hikari and her brother are considerably close. While she was glad I came to her, she wished her brother came along."

"Yes, you haven't told me why you chose to stay. It's not like you have a lot to do, brother." Hikari mused.

Taichi frowned. "That hurts," The lady brunette shrugged. "I wanted to keep an eye on things here. More precisely Koushirou and Yamato. Apologies to Takeru but…" He paused to think. "Yamato can be a little cruel when he doesn't like something."

"Yes, but you couldn't blame him," Takeru sighed. "My brother has been through quite a lot; it's bad enough that he cannot even choose his fiancé, he is bearing it also for my sake to wed the one I love." On that, Hikari placed her hand over Takeru's and smiled softly. Takeru managed to feel better at that.

"What I cannot figure out," The red-head mused with an arched brow. "Is why you had to color your hair…? Erm… Green, of all color?" He thought about the question more. "Or color it at all?"

Takeru flushed, Taichi snickered and Hikari giggled nervously. "Ah, well, that is mostly my fault." She ventured. "You see, picking up to where Takeru left off about why we are here, I missed my brother terribly. Takeru does not like seeing me sad, so he proposed the idea of going here. Of course, my parents were too busy to accompany me on our Private Plane and I couldn't very well much go alone. And we didn't want to let the Royal Family know, because… Well, how to put it?" Hikari placed a hand to her cheek in thought.

"Because you didn't want Lady Natsuko to tag along," Taichi guessed easily with a shrug. "Because she will be overbearing and make this whole thing awkward on us all."

"Brother!" Hikari snapped at him.

Takeru shrugged. "Well, he is right, though."

"Uhm, okay… But that still doesn't answer the question…" Koushirou said shyly.

Takeru answered at last. "It seemed like the only way to get past the media since we were taking the local airlines like regular people. The people at the airlines knew who I was and kept the fact I was on disguise to themselves. Hikari isn't all to famous and it would not cause a storm if she were discovered, especially since it is not yet public knowledge that I proposed to her." The blond explained. "But if word were to get out about this sudden visit, mother would definitely find out and they will be heading back here to make sure _all goes well. S_ o she simply wore a cape to hide her face as disguise, not too uncommon in our country."

" _They?_ "

"Ah, you see, the Queen can't go anywhere out of the country without the King anymore. It is the Council's decree. But don't worry, when you're Queen, it won't have to apply to you." Taichi told Koushirou. "And when Lady Natsuko demands to be taken somewhere, the King almost can never refuse."

Koushirou put a hand to his chin. "Ah, now I see the requirement to dye your hair… But… Takeru-kun," He glanced at the younger boy across of him. "Won't it be easier if you simply wear a wig?"

They three nobles stared at Koushirou blankly. The red-head simply blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"That… That would've been the better plan of action…" Takeru mused, unconsciously bringing his hand up to his hair. "I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me. Now, I have to wait to get back to change the color before mother sees it." The blond sighed.

Hikari giggled lightly. "Well, you keep hurrying when I told you there's no need to rush." She pointed out. "I suppose it's your own fault, silly."

Taichi laughed, and patted the blond's shoulder. "Always listen to a Yagami, that's what I'll say."

Now, it was Taichi's turn to have three people look at him blankly. This time, The brunette simply blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"Uhm… Maybe… As long as it's not you, Taichi-oniichan." Hikari said wearily.

Taichi blinked at her. "Huh?! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, to be honest since you ask, Taichi, um… There was that time you told me Hikari-chan loved any flowers, and so when I came to her birthday, I brought her some orchids."

Hikari huffed and interjected. " _Which,_ If you recall, I am allergic to." She complained. "I had to absent myself from my own banquet!"

Taichi flushed heatedly. "So I forgot. It's a common mistake." He defended.

"You make one too many mistakes, let alone _common mistakes_." Hikari rolled her eyes. Koushirou politely held back his laugh.

Taichi sighed dejectedly. "Well, at the bright side, father will still give Takeru his blessing… And I didn't get any cake that day."

Takeru and Hikari narrowed their eyes.

Koushirou simply smiled at their bantering but felt a little sad, wishing Yamato was there to enjoy with them. Possibly, he could see him with that smile again.

 _Then again…_ Koushirou pondered back to the last moment he saw him, when he… did those _things_ to him, and just left without saying a lot.

_Clean it up…_

Koushirou looked down a bit. _Maybe he's avoiding me…_ That thought made him depressed. _That means I just have to try harder not to irate him next time..._

 **_Koushirou's_ ** **POV**

It well into the night, I just finished my dinner with Taichi-san and the other two and was currently reviewing my lessons quietly in my room. After a moment, Jyou-san came inside. He laid down and cup and poured me some tea before speaking.

"Koushirou-sama," He said politely. I told him once that it was okay if he leave out the honorific – _sama_ and just call me _–kun_ but he insists. "You should get some rest."

I smiled politely at him. "Thank you, but I still have a lot to learn." I turned back to my books.

"Aren't you working too hard?" I simply shrugged, not saying agreeing, but not disagreeing either. I did not wish to worry him. "… I also suffered before getting used to Ecuratan life." Jyou suddenly tells me.

I looked at him and blinked a bit. "Ah, Mr. Secretary… You are also Japanese?"

Jyou nodded slightly. "I have been watching over Prince Yamato since we were both young kids… Along with Lord Taichi." I arched my brow at the odd tone when he said Taichi-san's name. "He bears a load of burden more than anyone else."

I feel bad for Yamato… But then, there is a person who I think is as equally burdened. Jyou-san. The Royal Secretary who the King loves… Cannot have a relationship with another while working for the family.

"I think..." Jyou-san continued and finished his statement. "as the queen, you should give him your full support."

_**───────** _

I laid down at my bed that evening, still with books in my hands, thinking of what Jyou-san told me. It sounded like he was making an earnest request.

_I think... as the queen, you should give him your full support._

Instead of giving support, I only make Yamato-san mad all the time. We don't match from the beginning: An enchanting, captivating Prince from a far off land deserves a lot more than me. What can I give him? All I'm good for is being a computer repairman, never mind my skills for programming. Without the proper education for the career, and even with it... Still... I'm...

I'm nothing compared to him.

I rubbed my eyes and decided to take a little nap before reading more. I closed my eyes and thought about Yamato, how to make him happy, and to stop making him so angry at me. Enough to smile, because his smile was so beautiful, even more so than that voice.., when he's not angry, at least...

That will be fine even if there's no love... Maybe it will be enough... To have him smile at me?

Yamato... Whatever I did to make you hate me so... Is it all right if you forgive me for it? Can we go back to that day in the roof?

_*Onegai, Yamato-san... Gomen-nasai..._

**END of POV**

**_Yamato's_ ** **POV**

When I returned from the meeting with the country's President, a courtesy call more than anything, that night, I figured he was probably asleep now. I quietly entered his room and found him at the bed. Sleeping, as I thought he would be. I haven't come to seen him since the last time... I wonder if he noticed. But would it have mattered to him eitherway?

_He only wanted the money, after all._

I sighed, before taking notice of the books scattered around the bed. I don't why, but I decided to go over and gather them.

_How can he sleep with these around him?_

There was one book under his left hand, he was facing right so I gently lifted the said hand and slipped it out before laying the hand back down. He suddenly turned over and he was facing my way, I stiffened. Still, he remained asleep. But then, I noticed steady tears at his eye lids. Puzzled, I unconciously wiped them off. He spoke:

*"Please, Yamato-san... I'm sorry..."

I froze for a moment. He was still asleep, it seemed, so he was probably dreaming... But why was he dreaming of me? And how does that make me feel? And... Why was he saying sorry?

I don't understand anymore. I studied his features. He has beauty, it is not as explosive or eye catching like other nobles I've come across, but something about it makes my heart beat and also makes it heavy...

Heavy... Because I know he doesn't love me.

_**───────** _

When I left Koushirou's room a little later on to leave for my room, I found Hikari, Taichi and Takeru still awake with a cape on Hikari and my younger brother has changed his hair color back to it's original blond and Taichi was handing him a wig.

I walked up to them. "Are you leaving already?" I asked both my brother and his would-be fianceé, but my eyes were mostly on my brother.

"Oh, Prince Yamato, konban wa..." Hikari bowed to me. "I'm sorry but if we don't leave tonight, our next flight takes off a week after, and we won't make it for the wedding."

I was about to suggest that they can just go with Koushirou and I when we leave instead of the local airlines, but then Mother will know. "That's a shame. Takeru and I didn't even get to talk much."

He smiled sadly at me and gave me a sudden embrace, that I welcomed anyway and returned. "Once you're back home, we will have to go hang and chill out, all right, Oniichan?"

I smiled as we pulled apart. "I would like nothing more than that." I told him and thought about his words. "Hang and chill out? Taichi," I looked at my best friend. "You are corrupting my brother." I joked lightly.

"There's nothing corrupting of informal slang, Yamato." Taichi huffed. "And it's no more corrupting than your mother is."

I glared at him. "Don't say that about her, at least not when Takeru's here."

"It's fine, Oniichan. I allow Taichi-san to speak freely about his thoughts when it's just us." Takeru assured me. "I wish I can complain, too, sometimes. But I don't want to burden our family when we all have our problems."

"You're anything but a burden, Takeru. I promise." I told him sincerely. "Well, you don't want to miss your flight now, do you?"

Takeru nodded and gave me one last hug. When he pulled away, he spoke: "Take care, Oniichan. And you know, this wedding business... You can make it work, I'm certain."

"What do you mean ' _Make it work'_?" I questioned, confused. Of course our plan for me to marry first so I can claim the throne when the time comes will work. Koushirou can no longer back out, in any case. Why does he need to assure me?

Takeru read my expression and laughed. "I didn't mean that, Oniichan. I meant Koushirou." He pointed out. "He's a really good person, and he's very sincere."

"You like him."

"I do, and I'm sorry that we can't wait till morning to say bye to him." Takeru conceded. "Hikari, Taichi and I spent most of our free time with him. He's shy, but he's not trying hard to be someone else. And I think... If you met in normal circumstances, he wouldn't need to be paid to agree with being your fiancé."

 _I highly doubt that you're right, Takeru._ But I didn't reply to that. Mostly because I didn't want to snap at Takeru. And they had to leave soon, in any case. So Taichi and I merely walked them out to their ride.

When the vehicle left, Taichi spoke. "Just give it a chance, Yamato."

I faced Taichi.

"Things aren't always what they seem. Love doesn't come in nicely wrapped gifts with perfectly tied ribbons. At most times, they come with dark chocolate coating with delicious cream on the inside." Taichi grinned. "You gotta bite from the bitter taste of dark chocolate first before getting to the mouth watering taste of the vanilla icing inside."

I narrowed my eyes. "Sounds to me like you're hungry for a confection."

"I'm serious, Yamato." Taichi glared at me. "Even if you make the winning shot for the goal, the victory means nothing if you don't love the game. I mean, be serious with me. Do you really hate Koushirou? Or are you only trying not to like him because you think he can't like you?"

"He can't like me, he doesn't even know me."

"And who's fault is that? You're not exactly giving him the chance."

I sighed. "I'm tired of this conversation." I turned and went back inside.

"And I'm tired of you, but I still put up with your angst."

I almost wanted to lock him out right then. Don't know why I didn't... Maybe part of me thought he was right.

_**───────** _

Days later, after I attended school for the last time, I was walking at the orchards outside while talking over the phone. "We'll arrive there in the evening tomorrow, speed up preparations for the ceremony."

I pulled out my harmonica again and played the same tune I always do, as I walked on through a path with arrays of trees on each side when I heard rustling from above. I stopped in my tracks, pulling the instrument from my lips. _An intruder?_

"Who's there?!"

"Ah!"

I looked up and found Koushirou on a tree, one hand holding on to a branch and the other on a yellow, laptop with a pineapple logo on his lap. I blinked, not expecting that. Wait, since I startled him, he could've fallen and he'd...

"What are you doing up there?" I sounded annoyed. Why do I sound annoyed?

Koushirou's cheeks were red and he looked sidewards, away from me. "Uhm, I'm speculating... How the growth of grapes are done here, so I can see the difference of it later in Ecuratan." He said almost so quietly that I nearly couldn't make out what he was saying. "I was wondering why your wines are the best in the world. And... I'm checking if it is due to your methods or maybe the country's climate."

"[1]When the grapes are harvest here, we take either take it back to our country for the rest of the wine process or import it to other countries. We believe the quality of our wine grapes are based on our climate, but some aren't as good as others. Those that don't measure as great as the best wines are still sold, because it's still a better wine quality than the other country's imports, and it's sold at a lower price. That's the wine mostly purchased, and the best ones are usually drank by Elite groups of the world or the Royals of our country themselves." I cocked my head, and eyed him confusely. "You could have just ask the ones who harvest the grapes. In any case, As a royal princess, while the creating of our wine may be of concern, it is not your job to check on it this way." I eyed him above the tree pointedly.

He smiled shyly. "I do it because I like discovering new things; I like doing it myself because there are some answers that can only be known if you do things yourself, because people understand things in their own perspective, right?"

I stared at him, thinking about his words. Often, I am told by Taichi to look at things at the positive side. In context, he meant that your situation is only as bleak as your perspective is. But can one really improve his situation by seeing it in a positive light? If I consider mother having positive motives for hating me so, does that change anything? If... Koushirou had a better motive for accepting money aside from greed, will it change how I feel about him? Will it affect... How he feels about... Me? What does he feel about me, really? Do I even want to know?

Then, Koushirou broke me out of my reverie. "You... Went to school?" He sounded a bit sad. Well, if he likes discovering new things that much, not being able to attend school anymore can be saddening.

Well, we all have our problems. "Ah, yes. But today will be the last." I said, my hand pulling off my tie. "Because I have to do some preparations before leaving Japan."

Koushirou stares at me for a brief moment of silence, then I take notice of his hands, they look slightly bruised and splintered.

"What's happened to your hand?" I demanded.

Koushirou blinked, looking surprised before giving a yelp. I've startled him. "Ah!"

"Koushirou!"

He fell like a blur, and probably in the same manner, I just leapt towards him.

**END of POV**

**_───────_ **

**_Koushirou's_ ** **POV**

"You... Went to school?" I asked him when I noticed his uniform. It saddens me, that I can no longer attend a regular highschool or get into Tokyo U, the University I've always wanted to attend. I had a slot reserved for me with full-scholarship, as long as I can graduate high school.

But even though I would've graduated this year, I had to drop out of school. Even now, the future studies will be home-schooled in Ecuratan.

"Ah, yes. But today will be the last. Because I have to do some preparations before leaving Japan."

I stare at him, thinking back to the last time I was at school, at the roof top...

In his uniform, just like that day.

"What's happened to your hand?"

He shock me out of my thoughts and I involuntarily leaned back in reflex. But there was nothing behind me but space. "Ah!"

"Koushirou!"

Things happened so fast, I shut my eyes and waited for the impact with the breath-taking pain that was sure to follow. But instead, what I didn't expect, was something warm beneath me... When I opened my eyes slowly, I saw that Yamato's face was right in front of mine, and his arms wrapped securely around my torso.

"Are you all right?" He asked, a hand to my cheek, moving it side to side, probably to check for any injuries or scratches.

"Ah..." I stared at those piercing blue eyes, so close, so mesmerizing that I just got lost staring at them. Then the realization struck me, he saved me. "Yamato..."

Then we heard rustling and the sounds of several footsteps.

***thud, thud***

"Yamato-sama!?" The security officials with Taichi came rushing in. "Are you hurt?"

Yamato gently pushed me off of him and move away to stand. "I'm all right. Watch over him." He said, and just like that, he left before I could even thank him.

_When will I see you again?_

Taichi knelt before me. "Are you okay? Your face is burning red. Do you have a fever, maybe?"

I shook my head and dismissed the question with no answer. My eye caught on something and I found Yamato's harmonica. Without thinking, I slipped the object to my pocket. It will give me a reason to talk to him later and thank him properly. Taichi helped me up and offered to walk me back to my room, deciding to cancel all my lessons today for the sake of the fever which he thought I had. I didn't bother to correct him.

My phone rang and vibrated in my pocket. I checked the ID, and saw that it was the hospital. But I only remembered giving the land line of the room I had in the school dorm, not my mobile phone's.

"...Hello."

My eyes widened, and I run off.

_Mother!_

"Koushirou!?"

I ignored Taichi's call and continued, grabbing my green jacket along the way which had my wallet in it's inner pocket. I had to get to the hospital.

**END of POV**

_**───────** _

Yamato simply stayed in his room organizing and preparing for the departure to Ecuratan. When that was over, he decided to pace around the corridors. Inevitably, his mind went back to Koushirou, and he was still thinking about what Jyou-san told him the other day.

_But maybe Koushirou-sama truthfully has no clue about the whole engagement thing._

Maybe he didn't know he was going to be my fiancé when he accepted the money, huh? So, why'd he accept it?

Unbeknowst to him, he found himself at the hall that led to Koushirou's current room. Hesitating for a moment, he decided to go ahead and try talking to him.

He gave the door a knock first. When no one answered, he put his hand on the door knob. "I'm going in..." He turned the door and opened it, looking in.

The room was empty. And the books were untouched, which was unusual. The blond panic.

Jyou came up from behind Yamato with some things, and he turned to him. "Where did he go?!" I demanded, gesturing to Koushirou's empty room, and Jyou jumped, startled and nearly tripping over but Taichi came out of no where and caught him

"He went out during the daytime." Taichi chose to reply to that, as Jyou was caught off guard by Yamato's rage.

Yamato huffed. "Don't you think he already went out for too long?! Find him. Now!"

"Yes, Yamato-sama!" Jyou left hurriedly. But the brunette grabbed his arm.

"Taichi-sama, please..." Jyou tugged but Taichi didn't let go.

"It's only Taichi when it's just us, Jyou-chi." Taichi shrugged then narrowed his eyes at Yamato. "Jeez, will it kill you to be calm? You ought to watch your blood pressure, Yamato." Taichi sighed, shaking his head. "If you just learn to cool it, maybe you wouldn't scare Koushirou away."

The blond prince glared at his best friend. Said brunette just rolled his eyes.

"In any case, you don't need to find him. He went to the hospital, when we asked the driver where he took him to."

Yamato remembered the events earlier today... _The hospital... Is he...hurt?_ "...You're kidding me."

_**───────** _

Koushirou took a deep breath, flopping himself down on a chair. "My heart's still racing, you know..."

"What did you say?" His mother glared at her son. "You wouldn't have come if I didn't lie. Willis was the one who answered the phone to your shared room when I called, and said he had no idea where you are these days." She huffed. "And the last time you were here, you were gone before telling me any reason. Just what are you doing?"

Koushirou laughed nervously but in the end, he opted to tell his mother the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because... you wouldn't approve it... I had to quit school in order to work a live-in job." Well, sort of the truth, anyway. "I'm sorry to disappoint you..."

His mother reached out and patted his head. "Silly boy, you are..." Koushirou looked up and saw his mom smiling affectionately at him. "We're family, you know?" She stroked his cheek. "Having a kind-hearted son like you is my happiness."

Koushirou looked down, teary-eyed.

_It's not true, Auntie... I already lost his smile. But still, maybe someday I can see him smile at me again. I'm looking forward to it. That's why... Even if I'll have to tell you the truth later on, even if you disapprove, I don't regret trying. Trying to make Yamato happy..._

_But if I can't do that, then I'll just..._

"I feel relieve if you can understand me," Koushirou chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "And maybe I'll call Willis, too. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, and I have yet to meet him personally. Maybe you can get him to visit. He's a blond, right?" His mother smiled. "In any case, in regards to your job, I should be thankful that you received the salary in advance." She said. "Because of it, we are able to pay for the hospital bills and my surgery."

Mother and son talked about the matter a bit more and then some, not knowing about the person just outside the door.

Yamato stared blankly into space with wide eyes. Yes, he heard everything Koushirou and his mom had been discussing. And now he knew the reason why Koushirou accepted the money... And what kind of person he is. But...

**_Are you seducing me for the sake of money... You're bought with money..._ **

All he did to Koushirou, how he treated him, for the person he thought he was... _But... Koushirou is not like that... He is..._

**_It's all right... For someone like you, they will surely choose a wonderful person..._ **

Yamato put a hand over his mouth. _Koushirou is that_ **wonderful person _..._** _Why didn't I see it before?_

_**───────** _

_**Moments later...** _

Mrs. Izumi watched her son, who was fast asleep at her bed side. "He seems exhausted." She mused. Then, there was the sound of a set of footsteps. She looked at the doorway and found a handsome, blond man, carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, hello." She smiled. "Are you Koushirou's friend?"

"..."

_**───────** _

_**Another moment later...** _

Koushirou got up a little later, and was preparing to leave when he noticed something different.

"Oh, were this flowers here a little while ago?" Koushirou asked noticing the beautiful set of flowers on a vase.

Mrs. Izumi smiled. "While you were sleeping, your boss came by and delivered those. He is such a handsome, gentle, kind-hearted, man."

"Ah... Perhaps..." Koushirou thought of who that could be when he decided it was no other but him.

_**───────** _

Yamato was waiting restlessly, he wanted to play his harmonica but when he tried to pull it out of his pocket, it wasn't there. He must've left it in his room when he rushed to the hospital earlier. Then Koushirou arrived.

"Ah, there you are. It's late." Yamato couldn't hide the impatience from his tone. He wanted to know how Koushirou reacted to what he did.

The red-head misunderstood. _He's upset with me again._ Koushirou frowned. "... Sorry, I came back so late. I visited the hospital where my mother had her surgery."

Yamato arched a brow. _Doesn't he think I know?_ _Didn't his mother mention my visit when he woke?_

"Well, Yamato-san, I... Beg a favor from you." Koushirou took a deep breath, clenching his fists. "Can... Can you break off our engagement?"

Yamato couldn't believe his ears. _What...?_ That wasn't what he was expecting.

"As for your money, I will return it even though it will take forever." Koushirou continued. "I know you needed me for the sake of the throne but..." Finally, the red-head took the courage to look at Yamato's eyes. "I want you to marry someone that you really love..." He said with heart-felt sincerity. Yamato can hear it in his voice.

 _This hurts me but..._ Koushirou thought to himself, a hand to his chest as if to ebb his heart ache. _I don't want to hurt the man of my dreams..._

Yamato couldn't believe... Couldn't understand what was happening... What was happening?

"By the way," Koushirou continued, despite Yamato's confusion and inner turmoil. "Can you tell me which way is Taichi-san's room?"

Yamato turned to him, puzzled and with [2]an emotion... he couldn't even quiet understand what it was.

"Looks like he bought flowers to my mother."

Yamato's mind reeled at that. _What... WHAT?_

"What a kind person... Taichi-san is," Koushirou muttered to himself.

Yamato gritted his teeth. To Koushirou's surprise, he grabbed him forcefully by the arm.

In the next second, Yamato dragged the weaker male to his(Koushirou's) room, tossing him unto the bed; pinning the red-head beneath himself.

"What are you doing?" Koushirou managed to get out with a gasp, gripping Yamato's upper arms as if to prevent the man from crushing him.

Yamato ignored the question. "Tell me why," He muttered coldly, leveling himself higher as if to prove his dominance over Koushirou. "Why do you like to stir me up?!"

Koushirou's black, pool of eyes looked at Yamato's icy, oceanic ones, his expression reflected something that of confusion and even fear. Then, Yamato brought his face nearer and nearer to Koushirou's, cupping the red-head's face firmly with both palms of his hands. The young red-head stared wide-eyed at what he was he doing. "Yamato-sa..." His voice caught in his throat as he felt the blond's breath so close. Koushirou gripped on the sheets as Yamato's lips was already brushing his ever so slightly. Koushirou gripped on the Prince's front before Yamato finally connected their lips brutally. Not asking if it was okay, the Prince intruded the red-head's mouth with his tongue. Koushirou was too weak to refuse, he wasn't given the chance to refuse. His heart thump hard against his chest, but the young male only felt fear and pain. He couldn't think clearly, he couldn't breath properly. He was powerless against the Royal Prince, as the tongue delved deeper into his mouth's cavern, he felt it touching every place it could reach.

And the kiss... There was no passion. It wasn't gentle. It felt like it was made to assert authority, not love... There was no love. It felt empty, yet the same time full... Full of hate.

"Try saying another man's name now," Yamato hissed as he pulled away slightly. Koushirou gasped, saliva running from the corners of his mouth. He breathed heavily but wasn't given the chance to regain composure or intake enough air as Yamato connected their lips agan, pressing even harder.

"Nn...!" Koushirou choked on a sob.

Finally, when it was over, Yamato grabbed Koushirou's face once more, not any gently, and shouted at him as the red-head could only stare while tears flowed down from his eyes.

"I won't let you escape for the second time!" Yamato growled. "I can do anything I want to you, see?" Then he leaned closer once more, Koushirou flinched thinking he was going to do it again but the Prince merely whispered vehemently into his ear, and Koushirou almost wished he did just kiss him again. "Don't forget that you are my future wife."

All Koushirou could think about that night was the kiss, as he curled up into his bed. He pressed his fingers to his bruised lips. _So this is it...?_ He thought depressingly. _That rough kiss... Was my first kiss._

A kiss that had no love.

_**───────** _

_**The Next Day...** _

Everything was prepared for the flight back to Ecuratan. Unlike Hikari and Takeru, they were chartering a Private Plane and not taking the public airlines. Out of command, Koushirou was made to walk closely beside Yamato despite how uncomfortable he still felt around him since the kiss.

_What did I do wrong, Yamato? What can I do to make it right... Is there anything I can do?_

When Koushirou went up into the Plane first, Taichi yank Yamato back slightly. Yamato turned to meet his gaze with a glare but Taichi beat him to it. "What on earth did you do to Koushirou-kun?" He growled quietly. "He looks so out of it and depressed! Honestly Yamato, the way you treat him..." He shook his head. "He's not the person you think he is."

Yamato scoffed, pulling his pair of shades down to his eyes. "What do you know?" He shrugged Taichi's hands away from him and stomped up the plane after Koushirou. Taichi grumbled and followed not so far behind.

During the flight, Taichi tried to sit beside Koushirou and cheer him up. But after Koushirou's first trip the rest room, he went to sit in a different spot when he returned. It was obvious he wanted to be left alone. Taichi heaved a sigh and opt to sit beside Jyou instead. Who had mixed feelings of the young noble doing so.

Even while Yamato's observed this all, his resolve did not waver nor did he feel guilt. _I can't act gentle now..._

With their mind's passing each other, they move forward to their wedding in Ecuratan!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ecuratan country..** **_._ **

**_As the earth nurtures the trees, and the trees bring the harvest,_ **

**_So shall the winds from the sea bring blessing to this land._ **

**_And now, Koushirou Izumi visits from beyond the sea,_ **

**_And Ishiida Yamato Ecuratol, Prince of Edalant,_ **

**_shall hereby exchange vows of matrimony_ **

**_and proclaim their devotion to the Kingdom._ **

_**───────** _

Today was the day that had been both awaited and dreaded. The Royal wedding and the Imperial Consort's bridal entry into court. The church, as grand as it was with beautiful architectural design both inside and out, only held a few people that the seats weren't fully occupied. There was no music, as to not attract any unwanted, public or media, attention from the outside, as Yamato and Koushiro made their way down the aisle towards the alter.

Yamato looked striking and as dignified as ever, in his Imperial suit: a long navy blue, coat-like garment longer than Koushirou's, with golden medal-like ornaments adorning the outfit, and a sash over the shoulder and another around the waist. Both golden in color. Koushirou's was somehow shorter in length, and with a light red color that complimented with his hair. Since he was male they did not give him a wedding dress, but they did include a wedding veil into the attire. It wasn't too long so they were no need for flower girls or such to be carrying it. Added to the tradition, the red-head had in his hands a bouquet of flowers.

It was all lovely, actually, despite the abscene of music and a mass crowd. But the joy that should be expected in such situation did not reflect on the attenders nor the bride and groom, whom are supposedly the reason for the occasion.

The minister read the standard mantra for weddings in Ecuratan(A/N: As seen above) and then so follow the kiss to seal the matrimony contract.

It was far more gentle than the first kiss the two shared, as Yamato cannot portray such aggresiveness while everyone was present although it still hasn't been erased from Koushirou's mind events from that time, but it held no life either, there was nothing in it but stiffness and blunt. There was no emotion from the two, their expression stoic and plain.

Love did not pass between the newly-weds.

 _**Koushirou's** _ **POV**

Our wedding ceremony's held at a small church. Since we are still both underage, the ceremony is silently attended by only the Royal Family members, with the slight excemption for Taichi and Hikari. Publication to the Nation and Worldwide is postponed until we come of age. Yamato is going to be an adult in a matter of months, and I won't be one until the following year.(A/N: In Japan, only when someone reaches age 20 he'll be acknowledge as an adult.)

There's no blessing word, there's no vows... There's also no love. It's only a contract named " _Matrimony."_

I am not supposed to be here. However, if I run away... that will also be unforgiven.

It is saddening, really. All these people who had attended the ceremony, my... wedding... and I am currently attempting to interact with at the reception party are people I barely know. The reception was held at the Royal Palace. Supposedly my new... Home. I have yet to tell mother or Willis about my current situation. It would have been nice to have them attend the wedding, even though it was mostly... Fake. I must tell them soon, though. Hikari tells me that my family must live at the Palace as well since I am going to be the Queen and both sides of the family from the King and Queen are expected to dwell there, it's the safer that way. My family... that being composed of mother only but maybe I can get Willis as well since he lives pretty much alone now without me and his parents are always away on business trips.

It was awkward the whole time as I was required to exchange pleasantries with the King and Queen. Lady Natsuko may appear to have conversing casually with me, but I felt that she was testing my etiquette and everything that has been taught to me the past days. Yamato remained by my side the whole time as required and proper, although we were stiff to each other the whole time, moreso when we had to dance at the middle of the room as tradition for the newly-weds and incoming King and Queen. There was music this time since the Public wouldn't be thinking that we were having a reception party and it could be mistaken for a banquet, as was the norm inside the Palace bounds.

Truthfully, the only time I was not too awkward was when I was with Taichi, Hikari and Takeru. Even I favored Jyou-san's company as he is Japanese like me and we both converse of the things we missed from our homeland. Even if the other three are half-Japanese, it was nice to talk with someone who lived there. I enjoyed Jyou-san's company, his practical tone and realism views. I'm sure he enjoyed my company, too, for he smiled once. The first time I ever saw him do so. I also notice the little things, like how he watches Taichi but glances away when he catches his gaze. Taichi teases him about it but he somehow pointedly ignores it.

Still, I had to mind Yamato, especially when I forget he was just nearby. Their were only brief instances wherein he left my side. I'm afraid he doesn't trust me, and that's just one of the many flaws in this whole thing. But no matter how much discomfort it puts me in, I mustn't move away from Yamato when he comes to me, sometimes a little too close.

To be quite honest, I don't know how to feel right now. I feel trapped, like a bird in a cage, just as Yamato had mentioned not so long ago. This is my life now, and it will be till the day I die.

...The Partner of one who does not love me.

_**───────** _

"It must be annoying, isn't it?" Taichi mused that evening while I was looking out the window as the rainfalls. I looked his way when he spoke with a questioning look, and he simply smiled. "Rainfalls exactly on your wedding day." He explained.

I smiled weakly. _Well, at least it's being honest about how the day has been... I can't be, otherwise people would take it as an offense._ I shook my head, dismissing those thoughts. Taichi-san's nice, he doesn't mean to make me feel bad. "In any case, thank you very much, Taichi-san, for bringing me dinner." I bowed slightly to him.

"I accept your thanks but the bow... Don't do that, it isn't necessary." Taichi laughed. "Remember the etiquettes I thought you?"

I stiffened, remembering that for now, I am only to bow to the Present King and Queen, Yamato and, optionally, Takeru. Technically, all others I am in a higher position as future Queen. _That's going to be hard to get used to..._ "G-gomen nasai..."

Taichi shook his head. "Anyway, it's nothing," He shrugged. "Bringing you dinner, I mean. For a pretty bride's sake, it's just an honor for me."

"Eh?" My cheeks burned.

"No matter how many times I've attended matrimonial services, I still get excited, maybe because I haven't had my own yet." Taichi has this excited and dreamy face about him, I looked at him with an anxious smile, unsure what to do. "I want to be like Koushirou-kun, I want a bride too... Well, technically Yama is the husband, but still..."

Taichi weirds me out sometimes, but I like how he expresses his love for Jyou. At least, I assume he feels that way for the bluenette. I've seen the way they act when together. Subtle yet... Something's there...

"I really want to escort you around the country, but," Taichi continues. "travel-banned to all destinations... I think Yamato is really cruel to you." He huffed, almost indignantly. I smiled, a warm feeling passing by as I think of how thoughtful Taichi can be.

Then I remember something. "Oh... By the way,"I begun. "Uhm... Thank you for what you did when we were still in Japan."

"Huh?" Taichi blinked at my diretion.

"For visiting my Mother at the hospital..."

"A hospital visit...? What are you talking about?" Taichi cocked his head to the side. "I don't remember doing it."

"Eh...?" I blinked at him in turn. "Oh... Maybe it was Jyou-san?" I placed a hand over my chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm?" Taichi smiled at me, amused and looking thoughtful himself. "Heh, maybe... It was him."

"Huh? Who..."

Then, we are interrupted.

"Taichi, This isolation supposed to mean nobody's allowed to enter."

My heart thumped in my chest at the vehement tone Yamato used.

"Oh, really?"

"Please leave."

I feel so nervous, like something bad is about to happen as soon as Taichi gets out that door... _Taichi... Don't leave..._

"Okay, okay. This disturbing man will go away."

No...

**END of POV**

_**Yamato's** _ **POV**

That evening, I was with Takeru out at the courtyard. Mother went to bed early, since she drank too much again so we were sure she wouldn't bother us. It was nice, to be with someone I can be myself with for a change after the whole charade today.

There's only one problem...

"Congratulations Oniichan! I'm happy for you!" Takeru beamed happily.

Takeru believes that things would go great for me... Now that I have Koushirou for a wife. He doesn't quite understand how I feel. Mostly cause I haven't directly told him. Maybe... I can't be all myself with him.

I faced him and forced out a smile. "Thank you, otouto..."

Takeru blinked at me before settling on a frown. I cocked my head to the side. "What's wrong with Koushirou, Yamato-oniichan?"

"Eh?"

"It's like you're always mad at him or irritated. Has he done something wrong that I don't know of?"

I looked up into the night sky. "I'm sorry, Takeru but... I'm not sure how to answer that."

Takeru sighed and places a hand on my shoulder. "You deserve to be happy, Yamato." He told me sincerely.

I blinked, not sure where that came from.

"I know this engagement was chosen by grandfather, and I know that you really wanted to choose the one who would be your wife. But this has happened already," He looked at me in the eyes and smiled. "But just because you didn't choose him, doesn't mean fate didn't choose him for you."

I shook my head. "It's just not that simple, Takeru. I can't force myself to love him."

"It's not force if you let it flow," Takeru pointed out simply. "Besides, it's worse if you force yourself to hate him. Do you have any reason to hate him?"

I pause to think about that.

"No."

"Then don't force yourself to, and bring yourself to see if you can infact love him."

I smiled and gave my brother an embrace.

_**───────** _

Later on, a little later, I made my way to Koushirou's new private quarters, feeling excited for some reason. Well, as customary, after the wedding and reception so follows the honeymoon. We can't go anywhere else since this is a secret to the public, but it will be enough for now.

I paused in my tracks as I heard an additional voice in his room. Taichi's.

My blood boiled. _What gives? And Taichi... Isn't it Jyou whom you love...? Why are you always with him?_

Enraged, I stormed into the room.

"Taichi," I called out to him stiffly, barely able to constrain myself. "This isolation is supposed to mean no one's allowed to enter." I huffed.

"Oh, really?" Taichi blinked, looking at me. I could've smack that look off his face if I was near enough.

"Please leave."

Taichi stood up and made his way towards me, I took the chance to glance at Koushirou, and saw that his expression has changed. He looks worried... And scared.

I clenched my fists. How can he feel comfortable around Taichi... And not me, his husband?

(A/N: Yamato, you're seriously asking that? Get a reality check.)

"Okay, okay." Taichi sighed. "This disturbing man will go away." I wish he just left it at that, but he placed a hand on my shoulder and said: "Be kind to him." before completely departing.

_***thud*** _

I turned to face Koushirou head on. "Right after the wedding," I glared at him, he had the nerve to shiver. "...you let another man enter your room."

He was moving away from me and that angered me more. "You misunderstand... T-Taichi-san came here to bring me some dinner and..."

**_Always about Taichi!_ **

I know now... That This is what I hate.

I grabbed his hand firmly and pulled him to the direction of the bed.

"Where are you taking me?"

To answer his naive question, and threw him forcefully on the bed. He tried getting up, but I prevent him from any chance to get off the bed. I stared him down and looks wide-eyed to me. I started to remove my suit. "Back there, I intended to embrace you tenderly, but" I shook my head. "looks like it's not important anymore." I removed my suit and was left with only my dress shirt and unzipped pants.

Koushirou's eyes got wider. "No...!"

Adrenaline pumped my veins as I began to unclothe him as well, removing his suit and dress shirt first before turning his body over so his butt was faced to me. He bended over and grasped the sheets.

"Please... Please, don't do this to me."

I didn't stop and I only went faster. "Nobody would hear you even if you scream. This isolation means nobody's allowed around here." I hissed. "Taichi is a long way off by now." I added as I slipped my hand into his pants and underwear.

"Ah...!" His breath caught in his throat.

"How does this feel?" I asked as I pressed my body against his. "Starting today you are my wife. I will provide you money and position," I squeezed his burning erection. "In return, you have to satisfy me."

**END of POV**

"How does this feel? Starting today you are my wife. I will provide you money and position, In return, you have to satisfy me."

Koushirou sobbed breathlessly, his hands pressed against his mouth. "...don't touch me..." he gasped out pleadingly. "...there, please..." He begged, breathing erratically.

This only egged Yamato more as he stroke the weaker male's cock roughly. He gave a mighty squeeze that made the red-head yelp and choke in surprise.

"No, please..." Koushirou squirmed, feeling his body getting aroused and hotter. It felt so weird and new to him, to be like this with another man. "Ah! No... Ah..." He moaned.

"Has anyone ever entered..." Yamato spoke huskily, probing Koushirou's virgin entrance. "...here?"

"No... There..."

Without warning, the blond prince thrust his fingers, note two fingers already, into the never before stretched entrance. Koushirou gave a piercing cry of pain and shock.

"Aah...!" Koushirou's body twitch and he squirmed uncontrollably, breathing too fast and too heavily.

"Answer me. Have you ever done this with any other before?"

Koushirou couldn't even make out coherent words, let alone understand the question. "Stop... Please...!" He sobbed, saliva running down his mouth. "There's... no one... else..." He breathed out, his hand clenched to his mouth.

Yamato's eyess glaze over with lust and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he stab into the unsuspecting red-head's entrance with his thick cock.

Koushirou's eyes went wide. "Ah... Ah... AHHH!" He never felt so much pain before, he was so scared, his eyes wear teared.

Yamato grunted and Koushirou gasps, trying to keep up with his irregular breathing patterns. "Do you understand?" Yamato huffed. "I won't forgive you if someone else does this with you..." He sneered. "I won't forgive either if you let someone touch, or if you show this much skin to anyone else but me..." He breathed out.

**_I won't let you be with Taichi!_ **

_W_ ith another mighty thrust, Yamato pounded into the red-head repeatedly. Pulling out so that only the tip was inside before slamming into him once again. All Koushirou could do was scream, grasping Yamato's upper arms.

"Yamato... No... Aah!"

"Say it..." Yamato leaned closer to him, breathing into his ear. Tears flowed down Koushirou's eyes and a string of saliva forming in his mouth as he tried to make out the blond's words. " _"I love you."_ "

Koushirou's black, ebony eyes went wide. "Tha... That's..."

"What's wrong...?" Yamato gripped his wrist hard. "You want me looking at you with more hatred in my eyes?"

"Stop..." Koushirou's pleas went to deaf ears as Yamato turned him over again so that their faces were inches apart. The red-head's black, ebony eyes looked into Yamato's oceanic blue ones and he only saw anger and authority reflected in them. He had no choice. "...ve you..." He managed to get out breathlessly panting.

"I can't hear you." Yamato sneered, gripping his wrist tighter. Koushirou trembled.

"I...love...love you.."

"Say it again!" Adrenaline pumped up Yamato's veins as he pulled out completely but ram back completely in as Koushirou let out a piercing cry of pain and Yamato released into the red-head's cavern.

"I... I love... AHHHH!" Koushirou cried out as he cummed himself, wrapping his legs around Yamato's waist. He never felt such overwhelming pain and confused pleasure.

_Why does he... Want me to say something like that... Why me... When he doesn't even love me?_

**_───────_ **

**_Meanwhile, at the Parlor..._ **

Taichi crossed his arms and looked out the window."Hey... He really installed a lot of guards around this area. What's going on?" He asked of no one in particular since no Jyou was the only one with him.

That is, until Lady Natsuko came out, holding her head and settling herself on a couch. "We've got some information about Koushirou's assasination attempt." She sighed heavily, probably nursing a headache from her drinking. "Perhaps there is a leading figure who wants to block Yamato's way to the throne, not that I can blame the culprit." Then, she glared at Jyou, who flinched. "Well, don't just stand there! I have a raging headache from drinking and I can't sleep, get me some water and aspirin!"

"Y-Yes, my Queen, right away!"Jyou rushed away, to Taichi's regret.

"Ingrate..." Lady Natsuko huffed, massaging her head. "Well, as Yamato is the one to take the throne, it seems that our authority is fading away."

Taichi felt indignant inside. _So it's all right, because you think the blame will fall unto Yamato... How cruel..._ "Then why are they still standing around here...? They should scatter to guard all places immediately. And My Queen, aren't you supposed to do something about it?"

Jyou came back in with the water and aspirin.

Lady Natsuko shrugged. "The Palace is secure enough right now. That boy is already capable to manage this far. Besides," she huffed as she took the aspirin and drank from her water. "It has nothing to do with me, if there is an attempt to assassinate the would-be Queen."

Taichi shook his head, disgusted. He and Jyou exchanged worried looks. _The sooner Koushirou is Queen... The better._

_**───────** _

Yamato felt hot, no duh, so he left the room for a moment to get a glass of water and to wash down hos body briefly. When he returned, the room was empty.

_Koushirou... why is he going out? He can't run away._

Meanwhile, Koushirou only had the blanket wrapped around his body as he made his way around the Palace, lost. With nothing better to do, he brought out his phone and dialled a number.

"...Kaasan? It's me. Sorry I couldn't contact you for a while."

"Koushirou? Someoe just told me you're not home. I'm so worried about you."

"Right now... I'm in a country called Ecuratan."

The shock that followed was evident.

"WHAT? What did you say? Does Willis know? What are you doing in such a far place like that?!"

Koushirou smiled bitterly and didn't reply to that. But simply said in daze. "Yes, right... Such a far place... Very... very far..." a tear rolled down his eye, he recalled the time when he and Yamato were in their uniforms on the roof, in the distant past.

_Really can't return... To that moment anymore._

Koushirou proceeded to wipe his eyes. _There's nothing I can do about that now, no use crying over spilt milk._ Koushirou smiled bitterly."In any case, I must live here now. But don't worry Kaasan, someone will come and bring you here, too."

"What? I must live there, as well?"

"Won't it be nice? We don't have to worry about paying rent and you don't need to get a job once you settle here."

"I have a hard time understanding, what's going on? How is that possible that we have a new home that's not even rented?"

"I'm sorry mother, it's a long story, and I'll explain once you arrive. I'll tell Willis about it, too. I feel bad for leaving him alone in our Dorm. In any case, we'll be together again."

"Well, if you put it that way... I guess it's all right."

"Oh, by the way, mother... Do you still remember the person who came to visit you that tme at the hospital?"

"Of course I remember him!"

"Can you please tell me what kind of person he was, please?"

"He is tall and very polite, he has golden, shiny hair. A very beautiful person."

Koushirou's mind reeled at that. _Yamato...?_ "What...?"

"Oh," Koushirou could hear the tone of admiration from his mother's voice. "He really was like... A Prince coming out from a fairy tale."

Koushirou's eyes went wide. _No way..._

"If you're with him, Koushirou, then I guess I have nothing to worry about."

_**Meanwhile,** _

"Koushirou!" Yamato called out, starting to worry, _The Dark Masters, the ones who are plotting to assasinate Koushirou, are yet to be discovered and now I can't find him anywhere._

Yamato recalled that time in the hospital, when he spoke with Koushirou's mother while Koushirou slept.

**_''...Please don't worry... I will always protect him. Would you... Let me take care of Koushirou?"_ **

"KOUSHIROU!"

Yamato and Koushirou stood facing one another. Staring at the other in silence, Koushirou shock, Yamato relieved... Somewhat.

"Where do you think you're going in that condition? Hurry and go back to our room."

Koushirou squeaked as Yamato pulled him along. "I... I'm sorry."

_**───────** _

Yamato walked towards the bed, Koushirou remained not so far behind when he spoke.

"... Do we sleep together?" Koushirou asked timidly.

"Is that a problem?"

Koushirou looked down without a word and silently climbed unto the bed. Yamato's gaze followed him when he suddenly jumped unto the poor red-head. Koushirou yelped, surprise and expected for the worse.

But Yamato merely ran his fingers across his cheek. "It's enough for today," the blond spoked softly and tiredly. "Just go to sleep." The blond wrapped his arms around Koushirou's waist and pulled him close to his clothed body and fell asleep. He left the blanket around the redhead and didn't share it with him as the younger male was still naked.

Koushirou blushed, stiff and bewildered with the sudden different form of Yamato. Suddenly... Gentle. Finally, he relaxed into the embrace.

_... So warm... Will it... Be all right if I stay here... Like this always?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yamato's_ ** **POV**

When I was young, I made a vow. I would not love anyone and made someone else unhappy. I would never be like Father, whose actions caused the one I called mother to abandon us.

But... Right now, I am doing exactly the same thing my father has done to Jyou-san. He didn't deserve what my father did to him, he doesn't deserve to distant himself from the one he really loves in favor of the King. And I am still wondering whether or not Koushirou deserves what he's getting from me...

"Why are you... doing something like this to me? Yamato-sa—"

I ignored his cries and picked him up from the bed, slamming him down my cock. He groaned loudly.

I licked his ear lobe considerably. "Didn't I tell you to call me Yamato?" I hissed at his ear. "Since you are my new wife, you should be more intimate with me."

"No..." He squeaked and squirmed but I held him down, thrusting my fingers into his mouth. "Stop... Yamato, please... Stop this..." He sobbed.

Ignoring him once again, I bucked my hips and he gave a piercing cry into the dead of the night.

Honestly, It doesn't make me feel good, seeing him in pain and so defenseless. But for some reasons... I just can't stop myself. Maybe because I never stopped feeling pain myself... And as my wife, well, we are one now. If I'm in pain, he must be, too.

...Right? Isn't that how things are?

**END of POV**

_**───────** _

"Koushirou-sama," Jyou addressed the troubled red-head who was currently buttoning up his dress shirt. "I brought the outfit for tomorrow's banquet." He held out the garment for Koushirou to see.

Koushirou looked up to him shyly. "Yamato...?" He questioned, apprehensively.

"He's gone back to work," Jyou told him curtly. "But... He's not in a good mood."

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" The younger male looked down. Jyou sensed his misery. _Even when our bodies are connected,_ He thought. _I can feel that our hearts are separating farther and farther away... This is exactly what I feared for..._ Koushirou shook his head, feeling disappointed in himself. "There's nothing I can do... Right? Just as I thought," He sighed. "We weren't suppose to go on with the wedding after all."

Jyou scrutinized his expression and felt the need to speak up, for Koushirou's sake... And Yamato's. He decided to tell him what happened in past that involved himself.

" _"To become the King, the Crown Prince must marry the bride chosen by the Previous King,"_ It's an old custom, and there are times when it invites unhappiness." Jyou begun, adjusting his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Koushirou looked up to him, curiously listening. "Yamato-sama's father, before he became the Present King, the previous king that time had chosen a fiancé for him." Jyou had a sad and distant expression in his eyes. "Even though I stood back and rejected His Majesty, the Present King would not let me go."

Koushirou felt sympathy for the older Japanese man.

Jyou continued his story. "Yamato-sama was born in such a situation. Since he was young, he's used to see this and involve himself in the King's rivalry." He explained furthur. "Without anyone realizing it, he's become someone who cannot trust in other people."

Jyou looked down, feeling quite down and guilty. "However," He said lowly. "He's never blamed me... Not even once." He shook his head in disgust for himself. "Me... Who has sinfully broke his family apart..." He sighed deeply, and as he stepped forward, and when he got to his knees, he bowed down in front of Koushirou.

"Mister Secretar...!" Koushirou yelped and stood up from the bed, uncomfortable with the idea of someone bowing down to him that way. He was barely used to the slight bow, let alone this.

"So please, whatever happens," The bluenette pleaded, barely managing not to choke. "Stay by his side."

Koushirou looked down at the man, and felt a spark in him. A spark motivating him to try harder. He nodded at the man. "I'll do my best, Jyou-san."

That being said, he went to search for the blond Prince.

**_───────_ **

**_Koushirou's_ ** **POV**

I wandered around a bit , thinking of a possible place on where he could be. "Excuse me..." When I opened a door, what I saw were shelves of books everywhere."Wow... A lot of collection." I looked around a bit, and while the array of books interests me of all the information they could possibly contain, it was not enough to keep my thoughts away from the general person in my mind for a long time now.

_Yamato-sama... Has given up a lot of things. Family. Brother. Friends..._

"Huh?" My eyes caught a blur of yellow and when I took a second glance, I found the one I've been looking for. And he was asleep on a couch, with his cheek resting on a single hand. He had a scowl in his face, and doesn't seem at ease at all as one must be when asleep. I frowned deeply at this, and can't help but feel I'm just another cause for his stress.

 _He has given away... Even his own happiness._ I fell to my knees in front of the couch... In front of Yamato and just gazed at his face, how one so beautiful can still be so despite how sad they must feel inside. What more if Yamato was happy? This was all I've been thinking as I look at that face.

 _Even though I have been abandoned by my parents and left all alone... I still have my auntie, Willis, my friends..._ I placed a hand on Yamato's lap. _But Yamato... Even when he's surrounded by a lot of people... He's all alone..._

A tear fell down my eye.

**END of POV**

_**───────** _

"Nnh..." A while later, Yamato was stirring from his nap. Despite his drowsiness, he recalled the banquet to be held this evening and a few final preparations he must check on. He made motion to get up but felt oddly burdened in the literal sense, mostly from the lower half of his body. When he glanced down, he was shocked.

There was Koushirou... Fast asleep on his lap, looking relaxed and well settled.

Yamato frowned, scrutinizing the sleeping red-head. "Even though I have treated you very badly... Why are you still..." He didn't complete the question. Either way, he knew he wouldn't be getting any answer.

Koushirou begun to stir now as well. Yamato stiffened. Koushirou move away from his slap, and sat up to rub his eyes. He blinked before blushig furiously after seeing the blond already awake. "Yamato... Um, good afternoon... How... Did you have a good nap?"

Yamato reached up and cupped the red-head's face. Koushirou stared into his eyes, face all red. Embarrassed, but confused as well.

"Yamato?"

"... Get dressed. The Banquet should start in two hours."

~~0~~

**_...Ecuratan Royal Court Announcement banquet_ **

Koushirou stood closely to Yamato's side, beholding the banquet and the mass population present as the guests. The banquet's purpose was a private announcement of Yamato and Koushirou's marriage union of prestige and elite people and other high officials of the country. The public announcement of Yamato being presented as the next King and his marriage to Koushirou won't be to known to the public or other countries, however, until the following year.

Koushirou felt overwhelmed by the large crowd attending the banquet, not to mention the luxurious and extravagant decors, catering and preparations. "Amazing..." He muttered.

A man in a blacksuit with an earpiece and who was wearing shades step closed to Yamato ever so slightly and whispered to his ear. "Yamato-sama," he said. "The chancellors who are suspected to be targeting Koushirou-sama have arrived." He reported. "We've restrained them and terminated their murder plan."

"And the Dark Masters? Any signs of them?" Yamato questioned. "They are of more greater concern than those chancellors."

The man said nothing.

"I see," Yamato frowned deeply. "Tighten security. And send some scouts to search the nearby woods. I will not tolerate it if they slip under our noses."

"Yes, your highness, as you wish,"

The man moved away and left the banquet hall. Yamato turned his head, looking for Koushirou. He found him curiously looking at a young lady, and she was smiling politely back on him. He reached forward and grabbed his hand none too gently. Alarmed, Koushirou met his gaze. "Wh..."

"Don't leave my side!" The blond snapped, pulling him along. Koushirou looked down, feeling shy for no apparent reason at all. The young lady looked apologetic.

"Uhm," The red-head shivered, feeling like he was being watched. He felt more nervous now in the banquet hall. "Is there someplace we can go for air?"

"Are you feeling unwell?" Yamato looked at him, checking for any signs of fatigue.

"It's a little hot in here," Koushirou said as an excuse, but was actually thinking, _Everybody's watching us..._

Yamato scrutinized him. "If that's so, you can go to the terrace over there." He said. "But don't let anyone get close."

"Y-yes."

~~0~~

A midst the shadows outside the banquet hall, a mysterious man smiled grimly, looking at his target, staying close to his would-be defender. Silencing the surroundings from his ears and only focusing on the two men, searching for an opening.

"Is there someplace we can go for air?"

... The man smiled to himself. He watched as the Prince pointed him to the terrace outside. At that moment, three other men appeared behind him. "It's almost time. Prepare yourselves."

"Yes, [1]master Pierre."

**_───────_ **

**_Koushirou's_ ** **POV**

I stared out, beyond the terrace in wonder. "Uwaaa... So wonderful." Ecuratan is really a beautiful country, much so like Yamato, that it makes sense that he was born here. I frowned. _Though he's born in such a beautiful country... Yamato always looks so sad and lonely._ Despite the beauty of the country, Yamato can't think of anything that can bring him happiness.

**_"I have a story for you... Somewhere in this country there is a sparkling legendary tree. If you say a love vow under that tree, you wll gain happiness forever... Don't you think it's ridiculous?"_ **

Maybe Yamato did believe in that, though. That's why he hoped to chose the one he will marry, the one he would love as his wife. So he can find that tree, make a vow under it with that person he chose, and find his happiness.

But he's stuck with me now, and he doesn't love me. Maybe that's why he think it's ridiculous... Because if that were the only way he could be happy, then even that chance was taken from him.

I frowned, bringing one of my arms down. Suddenly, I felt something at my side. I looked down at it and saw a bulk. "Huh?" I reached into it and pulled out a familiar golden rectangular object. He blinked. "Yamato's harmonica," I remember now. I hadn't change my pants after the fitting during my Royal Queen's lessons back in Japan before going out to the orchard. Then that incident happened, and Yamato dropped it. I had meant to return it, but I guess with all things considered, it slipped off my mind. I better return it to him now before I forget about it again later.

I turned around, and jumped. Suddenly, there were two strangers infront of me. One looked like a child with a mischievous smile and the other was a taller man with a slender body and gray and yellow coat.

"Uh-hm... Is... Is there something you want with me?"

The coated man smiled down at me and it sent a shiver down my spine. "With you? No, just... You, in general." I widened my eyes at the implication and backed away slowly.

"He's really a Japanese as the rumor says," The child said then continued with a whiny voice. "But jeez, isn't he just an ordinary kid? What does the Previous King intend to do by chosin' him? Makes the entire family look weak as it already is. How pathetic, right [2]Seig?"

The slender man shrugged. "Then that works on our favor more, doesn't it, Pyno? Makes our job easier to bring down the Royals." Seig pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," Pyno drawed out lazily, looking bored. He tucked his arms behind his head. "Still, I was hoping for a challenge. It's no fun to JUST kill him."

I gasped, feeling more scared than ever. "K-kill?"

**END of POV**

_**───────** _

_**Yamato's** _ **POV**

I was feeling really unsettled now. I kept reaching into my pocket only to realize my harmonica was still missing. I went to my quarters to find it but it wasn't there no matter where I looked. Frazzled, I finally decided to go back and retrieve Koushirou. Nevermind that he felt a little hot, I wouldn't feel so nervous about the future Queen's safety if I was just beside him.

I stopped to think about that. _Future Queen, huh? Is that all his importance to me is? Just to secure my throne? I_ shook his head. _Of course. That was the original plan. And Koushirou means less to me than I do to him._ I proceeded to take a step forward.

"Yamato-sama!" Jyou came runnig from behind me. "We have a situation!"

"Jyou?"

"A moment ago, several men broke into the premises. Taichi-sama and several other guards went to chase after two who ran into the woods." Jyou panted. "We believe the others are somewhere inside the palace. I already announced the banquet was over and had several of our men escort our guests home. In counting, I regret to say that they were four of them."

My eyes widened in panic. "The Dark Masters..."

**END of POV**

_**───────** _

"K- kill?"

"Well, don't forget Master Pierre's plan. Don't you worry, you'll have your fun chasing him around before we finish him," Seig shrugged. "Master Pierre wants his fun, too. Now let's move, when he's gone the King's rivalry will start all over again. Followed by chaos and the Kingdom's downfall."They begin to approach Koushirou.

"Ah! N-no! Stay away!" Koushirou planned to move away, and try to get back towards the door. But before he can even move a little bit, the red head felt something liken to strings grip his arms and pulled himback. "No! Let go! Ah!" Koushirou struggled out of the binds but ended up tumbling behind and his back met something. When he looked up, and a large knife was pressed against his neck slightly. Koushirou stiffened. "W- Why? Why are you doing...?"

"Tsk, tsk , tsk. It's because you move we reacted violently. Now if you just behave, we'll try not to make your death too painful." Seig chuckled evilly. "But Master Pierre has other ideas."

"Koushirou!"

They turned our heads. "Y- Yamato... Help..." Koushirou pleaded.

 _How could I have been so careless?! Koushirou... If anything happens to him..._ Yamato growled involuntarily. "Let. Him... GO!"

Jyou came in with Takeru and some of the Palace guards. "You're not going anywhere with the future Queen,"

"Men, surround them.. Make no room for escape." Takeru stepped in, raising his hand.

The Palace guards surrounded the terrace, following the younger Prince's instruction.

"Well, if it isn't the crowned Princes. So nice of you to join us, but we best be on our way." At that, the coated dark master twisted Koushirou's arm violent behind his back. The young man hissed in pain. "Now remember that we have the upper hand." Seig then transformed the knife into a rifle. He pointed his gun up in the sky and triggered it as a warning shot. Koushirou screamed in terror as he turned back to a knife and was returned to its previous place on his neck.

"Koushirou!" Yamato grimaced, not knowing what to do. He can't let them get away... They've been trying to take the Dark Masters under custody for years, and this is the first time they got to see the members in the face of their crime. This was the closest chance they got to arrest them... But Koushirou's safety is jeopardized.

"Onii-chan," Takeru frowned. "What are we...?"

Suddenly, Koushirou bite down on Seig's hand. The slender man cried out in pain, shoving Koushirou away. The red head's back hit the terrace, Yamato's harmonica still in hand. The blond blinked his eyes.

"Is that...?"

Seig sneered at the red head, flipping it into gun mode and pointed it towards him. "Insolent brat," He prepared to trigger it. When suddenly, someone shoved him. Takeru. But it was still triggered, followed by the sound.

**_*Bang!*_ **

"No!" Yamato screamed as the bullet went towards Koushirou. Koushirou screamed and instinctively raised his hands in defense. Luckily, with the harmonica still in hand, the bullet was reflected and merely tore a part of his sleeve. But still, Koushirou tumbled out of the terrace. "Koushirou!"

Takeru got up and rushed to the terrace, hoping to catch Koushirou's hand in time. But strings held him back. "Ah!"

Pyno laughed in a sadistic yet childish way. "This is so much fun!" He made the strings go tighter, causing Takeru to wince and grit his teeth.

"Stay away from my brother!" Yamato brought out his sword and sliced it through the strings, setting Takeru free. He then made to attack Seig, charging towards him. Seig triggered his gun but Yamato reflected it with the blade and went for a slash. But the slender man somersaulted to the terrace.

The younger blond unsheathed his sword, and charge towards Pyno, attacking with various slashes. But the child dodged it, jumping then positioning himself to stand on the terrace beside Seig.

The Palace Guards charged to subdue them but Pyno released chains this time to subdue them.

Pyno continued laughing like it was all a game. "Now it's getting interesting! Tell ya what, that red-head survived that fall. But he's running of right now like a scared puppy. First one who finds him, takes all!" He suggested. "That all right with you, Seig?"

"Quite. Ta-ta,"

The two jumped down from the terrace. That's when the chains were taken away

"Go after them!" Yamato cried out. "And find Koushirou! NOW!"

When the Palace Guards left, half to search for Koushirou, others to track down the two Dark Masters, Hikari came in to check on Takeru. "Hikari, it's not safe here."

"I know, but I was worried. Are you all right, Takeru?" She placed her petite hands on his chest. "Where's Koushirou-san?"

Takeru sighed. "We don't know, Things got completely out of hand." He looked over to his brother. Yamato shook his head, frustrated. "I'm sorry, Yamato. I couldn't..."

"No, don't apologize, Takeru. It wasn't your fault, it's mine for leaving him here out in the open in the first place." He turned to the people remaining. "But nevertheless, we must find him before the Dark Master does." Yamato did his best to think and remain calm as he addressed the people still present. "Jyou, I want you to go out to the woods. Meet up with Taichi and search for Koushirou and the Dark Masters, whichever comes first." He instructed. "I'll do my own searching, as well."

Jyou nodded, but had mix feelings about having to work with Taichi, knowing the exuberant brunette too well. "Yes, your highness." He placed his fingers at his ear piece and spoke to Taichi through it.

"As for me?" Takeru questioned.

Yamato looked at him directly. "Just stay here and oversee the Palace's lock-down. I don't want you going out there. You done enough."

"But Yamato, I...!"

"Please understand that it will not only help Hikari from worrying about you," Yamato forestalled. "But me as well. I know you can handle yourself, but Koushirou is mostly my concern... I don't want you to be in jeopardy as well. Please Takeru, as your older brother, this is my request."

Takeru pouted and sighed. "Well, if you put it that way," He sheathed his sword. "Just promise me in return that you won't let anything happen to either one of you. Save Koushirou from danger, but watch yourself as well. Please?"

"I promise you, Takeru. I'll be careful."

_I will definitelty not let anything happen..._

_**───────** _

In the middle of the dark of the night, Koushirou sought to find safety at the woods. At first, he considered finding a different entrance into the Palace but thought better of it. If those two strangers were still in the Palace, he didn't know what his chances of being found by Yamato first before them. He didn't think those men were ordinary. So he thought he'd wait out for a friendly search party to find him.

 _It seems I've managed to get away from them._ Thought Koushirou _But in the middle of a darkness like this, what can I do...?_

Suddenly, due to his haste, Koushirou tripped and twisted his ankle slightly. "Ouch!" In his pain, he crouched down. He wince. It didn't feel too bad, more of a hot, throbing pain than anything else. He felt nothing broken, but he could no longer run and would have to settle with a steady, walking pace. Koushirou shuddered as he felt the wind rustle the dark trees looking down at him. He felt the atmosphere change around him and realize his current situation.

He was alone... At the dark.

Koushirou looked down and hugged his knees against his chest. _I shouldn't have been separated from him!_ He thought in spite of himself. _Even though he had told me to do that, still I... I am really useless after all..._

_All I can do is stand in his way!_

_~~0~~_

In the other parts of the woods, Yamato was frantically searching for Koushirou, ordering his men left and right to check and re-check parts already searched and yet to be searched. He punched a nearby tree, frustrated. _Koushirou!_ All Yamato could think of was the red head, and that moment ago when he was and asleep on his lap... And that he had to find him before those bastards does no matter what.

Jyou was doing a search of his own... Although not exactly the one instructed to him. He managed to get himself lost in the woods, trying to meet up with Taichi still. But if he happens to run into Koushirou before then... well, whichever comes first. He took another step forward when he heard a unfamiliary chuckle in the air. Jyou stopped in his tracks.

"Well, well," It grunted. "Pyno told me there was a game. A chase to whoever finds the Crown Prince's Queen, however, I manage to find something else."

"Who's...?" Jyou only had a moment to turn around slightly when he suddenly felt himself captured securely from behind.

"The Royal secretary, no less."

Jyou stiffened as he felt a hand crawl up inside his clothes. He gritted his teeth as he felt it poking his nipples. "Unhn... Unhand me..."

"How cute that you manage to stay calm in such a situation. Are you that used to being taken from behind by the King?" Jyou flinched at that, his blood boiling. "Well then, I, Dark Master [4]Mogun, will make sure to pleasure you thoroughly. So that the King will pale in comparison to my touch." Mogun nipped at his neck.

Jyou screamed. "Ahh!"

_**───────** _

Meanwhile, Taichi was having his work cut out for him, taking on two Dark Masters at once. His men were all taken down by Seig's sword dance. He had no time to make sure if they were fatal blows for he was busy trying to stay alive, never mind that he had to capture the fiends and take them into custody.

Pyno whined frustatedly. "He just won't make it easy for us!"

It was true. Taichi was not one to be taken down easily. He jumped to avoid his legs from getting caught up in Pyno's chains, while letting his body remain crouched mid air to avoid the chains from above. It was almost like a game of double dutch. The brunnette somersaulted, his palm landing on the ground and he used it as leverage to launched himself at Pyno and go for a slash. Pyno raised his chains to reflect the blow, but barely managed as he was forced to stumble back.

For a long time, Taichi has been secretely training by himself and about the Dark Master's techniques by asking those who have encounter them in combat and lived to tell. Yamato's grandfather being one of them, of course that being when he was younger. He did this because Hikari was almost killed by them one time, encountering them only by chance, when they were much younger. If it weren't for now Previous King, Gennai, who knows what might have happen to her. He has yet to master any technique himself, however, on how to defeat them single-handedly or even with a group. But at the very least he managed to learn the best ways to dodge their attacks and somehow used it against them. But he can only keep this up for as long as his stamina holds up.

"He's tiring, Pyno. Keep up what your doing and I'll make the final blow."

"Why do you always get to make the final blow?"

"Pyno!"

"Aw, all right, old man! Hyaa...!"

"Ahh!"

All three froze at the sudden scream, but unlike the other two, Taichi's blood ran cold. "Jyou..." He launched up, dodge the incoming blows from the dark masters, and followed the sound in the darker parts of the woods.

"Hey!"

"Don't let him get away!"

_**───────** _

Jyou retaliated, hitting Mogun's gut with his elbow on reflex, placing a hand to his neck. Luckily, he moved away before it could leave a mark. Tears rolled down his eyes and he glared steadily at the man. "Never... Never again will I let anyone that I don't love take me that way. Never!"

"What a pity." Mogun scoffed, and brought out a large machine gun. "Then I guess you die here."

Jyou widened his eyes. "No... Taichi... Help..."

Mogun triggered his weapon. Jyou raised his hands in reflect. But suddenly, he heard the sound of gunshots and it clashing against metal.

**_*klang klang klang!*_ **

When Jyou opened his eyes and looked up, he gasped, beholding Taichi reflecting every single shot with just a sword.

After a while, Mogun finally held fire, his bullets run out. Taichi panted heavily, collapsing. Jyou rushed towards him and held him in his arms. "Taichi, are you all right?" He examined the brunette and gasped. "Your arms! They're bleeding, Taichi, why...?"

Taichi laughed tiredly. "You finally called me by name without honorifics," He panted then glared at Mogun. "Well, I guess I couldn't reflect them all, but I could not allow harm befall my Jyou-chi anymore..."

"Taichi, you are an idiot." Jyou frowned, eyes softening as he looked at the young Lord.

"Impressive," He said. "I don't remember the last time one was able to reflect my bullets since Gennai. Remarkable," He restocked his gun. "However, unlike Gennai, you will not live to tell this tale."

At that moment, Pyno and Seig appeared beside him. "Attack together?"

"Have it your way,"

Jyou clenched his jaw and held Taichi close. "Taichi, gomen... A... Aishiteru..."

"Me, too... Jyou, I love you..." Taichi held the arms around him. "And you have nothing to apologize for."

At that moment, the three Dark Masters charged at the two lovers, weapons in hand. Suddenly, there was a blur of shining blue and gold, launching out a beam of light towards the three's weapons. "What the?!"

Jyou and Taichi blinked, beholding the shining wolf-like creature attacking the evil men. The creature got hold of Pyno's chain with its teeth, and tieing them up with it. Then, the creature broke down a tree, causing it to fall on the Dark Masters, causing them to fall in to unconciousness.

"What is...?"

Suddenly, a person in a hood came out from the dark and placed a hand over the creature. "Well done, Metalgarurumon. But our work isn't over yet," He continued to speak in a hush tone.

Taichi couldn't believe his ears, but the voice sounded familiar to him. "No way... Yamato?"

"Yes and no," The person said, looking at Taichi. The brunette couldn't see his face but he caught only a touch a yellow. "But I don't need to explain myself. Let's go, Metalgarurumon." He got on the back of the creature and took off.

Taichi was confused. But once he saw the guards show up, he didn't think about it anymore. He instructed them to take the Dark Masters to custody and tranquilize them, their execution to follow in the morrow for all their crimes.

He went back to Jyou when the guards left. He grinned cockily at him. "So... You love me, do you?"

"Agh," Jyou blushed heatedly. "You always have been an obnoxious idiot, I almost wish to take it back."

Taichi feigned sadness. "Will you?"

"No, I hate lying" Jyou sighed, shaking his head. Taichi pulled him closely to him. He yelped. "Taichi! Let me go! We still have to find Koushirou-sama and someone might see us!"

"No, I am never letting you go." Taichi buried his face to Jyou's chest and clutched him tightly. "I always wanted to hold you, and I wanted to make you mine since the day I met you. But... Not without your consent."

Jyou finally gave himself up to the brunette and put his arms around him, tearing up. "You're the only person I'd give consent to, Taichi. But I can't understand... Why do you want a person as used up as me?" He choked out.

"How could I not? Your beautiful, Jyou. And what was done to you doesn't make the person you are," He pulled back a little only to hold the bluenette's face. "I only see best things about you, Jyou. And I would very much like to take you as mine forever. When Yamato is King, and you are finally able to put the past behind you. I'll be with you every step of the way, so please, promise me that when that time comes," Taichi held up Jyou's hand and the bluenette gasped and shuddered when he felt a cold, metallic object inserted into his index finger. He held it closer for his eyes to see the glinting of a silver ring. Jyou's blue eyes filled with tears as he looked up into Taichi's brown ones. Taichi smiled softly at him, holding up Jyou's hand and kissing the ring. "When that time comes, become my wife."

Jyou felt overwhelming emotings pump his heart and could only embrace the younger yet taller man. He could say nothing, but only nod his head. Taichi felt overjoyed and held the man close to him. Some words need not to be spoken.

_**───────** _

After a while, Koushirou got on his feet, using the trees around him for support, trying to find his way. _No, I can't let myself be weak because of this._ He thought with new resolve. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks as he looked beyond him, seeing a bright light. Koushirou rushed towards it. _Is it from the Palace?_

When Koushirou arrive to the clearing, he didn't see the Palace but a shinig tree. He stood at awe of what he saw. _Is it the Legendary Tree...? I can't believe this... Really exists._

Suddenly, a new voice was heard. "Yes, it does."

Koushirou flinched and turned around, but with his twisted ankle, the movement caused him to fall back. His eyes went wide as he saw a new stranger.

"Finally we meet, and my, my, I did not expect the future Queen to be such a beauty." He approached Koushirou slowly. The red head tried moving away but with just his hands, it didn't take him far. "Oh? You're disabled? Well, that makes things easy for me then. Let's have some fun before I take your life."

Koushirou started to cry as the man straddle him. "Why... Why are you doing this to me? Who are you?" He sobbed.

"I am Pierre, Leader of the Dark Masters. And I do this for destruction, with you gone, the Royal family will remain at feud within each other, causing destruction and inevitable chaos to befall the Kingdom. Destruction is what feeds me and my brethren with strength. Unfortunately, the tree's Guardian has beaten my comrades and they are to be executed in the morrow. But no matter, I am still alive and it is no trouble to find new allies." He reached out and stroke Koushirou's cheek, who flinched in response, whimpering in fear. "But enough talk, let's get to business." He started to unbutton Koushirou's pants and pulled down the zipper. Koushirou struggled the best he could, but Pierre took his two swords and crossed them over the red head's neck to cease the struggle. The red-head stiffened, not wanting to slice his own neck off. "Please behave. You don't want your neck cut off, do you?"

"Koushirou!"

The blond prince charged into the scene, raising his sword and bringing it down towards Pierre. However, the Dark Master saw it coming, he grabbed his two swords and moved away from the red head. Yamato pursued the evil man as Koushirou gasped, instinctively placing his hand around his neck to ensure that they were free from the danger of the sharp edges of Pierre's blades.

"Well, well, if it isn't the supoosed Crown Prince," Pierre laughed like a maniac, sounding like a derange Clown. "That gives me an idea! If I kill you, it will still bring destruction to the Kingdom and I can have this beauty for myself!"

Yamato growled in objection.

Pierre's movement was quick and agile. One second Yamato was in front of him, ready to strike directly at his face. The next, he was behind Yamato's back with his swords ready to harm the young man.

Yamato felt his presence, however, and reflected the blow by bringing his own blade to guard his back, turning around swiftly, knocking the enemy's own sword to the sky. Pierre used his surroundings to leap to the air and retrieve his weapon. He sheathed one blade and brought out metallic-like cards and launched them towards Yamato, and the said weapon cut through the man's skin.

"Ah!" The blond winced, and momentarily distracted, Pierre rose above him, ready to make the final blow.

Suddenly, the same wolf from came in from in front of the Dark Master, leaping towards him. Pierre's eyes went wide in surprised. "WHAT THE-?!"

Yamato blinked in amazement.

"NOW METALGARURUMON! Finish him!"

A large sphere of blazing energy formed from the creature's snout, before launching directly at Pierre full force. The evil man's appearance shifted from a moment, changing from his dark, cloaked attire into one with odd red garments and painted face before his essence erupted to nothingness.

Yamato breathed heavily, still looking at the mysterious, hooded man... Or young man. When he stood up and the figure dismounted, they were off the same height and form. "Who... Are... Are you the Tree Guardian?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that," The voice said, with slight humor to his tone. "But I am here to guard something important. You, take better care of him." He gestured towards Koushirou's prone form. "It affects my life as well as it does yours."

Yamato blinked at the sound of the voice. "You... sound just like..."

Suddenly, a blue portal opened just behind the hooded figure. And just like that, the hooded man climbed back unto the wolf and dashed away into the portal, his hood falling back only to give the Prince a glimpse of blond hair.

Yamato stood there, frozen for a moment. overwhelmed by what he just witnessed. Then he remembered the reason for his being there.

_**───────** _

_**Koushirou's** _ **POV**

"Koushirou!"

Finally able to recover myself, I stood up shakily as Yamato threw his entire form unto mine, his arms around me in a second. My eyes go wide

"My heart feels as if it had been broken into pieces!" The blond Prince admitted, clutching me tightly like he never intends to let go again. " **DON'T LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN!** " He demanded, both an order and a plead.

"Yamato..." Somewhere inside me felt fluttery and hurt... Hurt for causing the man so much pain. "I'm so sorry!" I said hysterically. "Ah..." I remembered something and held out the rectangular, gold instrument. "I... I've been meaning to give this back..."

Yamato took the hand that was holding it up. "Never mind that," He pulled away from me, and I felt a stab in my heart. But he only did so to examine my face and form. "Have you been hurt?" He questioned frantically. "Just wait, the medical team will be here soon."

 _His hand is hot... And sweating..._ I held up my free hand, and reached up to press it against his own which was holding my cheek. I looked down, a smile in my lips and a hopeful resolve in my heart.

"Kou..."

"I have decided..." **_You have worried about me,_** "Until you can find true happiness..." **_You have been desperately searching for me,_**

**_even if it's the only reason... I can..._ **

"Until that time comes, I will always stay by your side."

And unlike that vow I made days ago at the church, I sincerely meant this promise.

I smiled brightly.

**END of POV**

_**Yamato's** _ **POV**

My eyes went wide at this heartfelt promise... But more so than that, I was dazzled by the sheer beauty radiating from Koushirou's smile... Koushirou's entire being.

And felt disgusted with myself. "I..." I choked, trying to get the words out. "I have made an irreparable mistake," I admitted, looking directly at him. He looked at me with wondering eyes. I could only look away in guilt. "And when I realized it... I already made you unhappy because of my ego." I sighed, shaking my head. "I can't send you away anymore. But," I looked at him again, my heart beating very fast. Something burning warmly from within. "while you are gone, I finally admitted my own foolishness." My eyes gaze on the beauty that is entirely him, and I could feel nothing else but warmth by just looking at Koushirou. I finally confided him what I have known all this time, but was too stupid to acknowledge it. "Something that I don't want to lose more than anything, is only you Koushirou."

I went down on one knee, and brought the hand that held my harmonica to my lips, planting a soft kiss upon it.

"Yamato..."

I looked up to Koushirou with my heart full of affection towards the red headed male. "Let's make an oath under this Legendary tree," I suggested earnestly. "No matter what may happen, Koushirou, I will continue loving you forever... Without you..."

**END of POV**

_**Koushirou's** _ **POV**

"...Without you, I cannot be happy."

My eyes went wide as I stared into those beautiful eyes. Here was Yamato, pouring his heart out to me in a way I never imagined impossible. _He was so far away... Glowing... Then all of a sudden... this... confession..._ My eyes felt wet with tears I knew could only come from unexplainable, confused, yet definite, joy. "Can I stay by your side... Always?" I managed to get out in a quite, hushed tone.

"Koushirou," Yamato whispered my name tenderly, so pull of affections... Affection for me, I could hardly believe it.

_**Why haven't I realized before... That this is love?** _

I whispered, "I'm in love with you."

Yamato got up from his kneeling position and immediately took my face between his warm heads. He smiled softly at me as he leaned his face closer to mine, just brushing his lips against my own as if too tease me. I smiled as he slowly and sweetly pressed his lips to mine with a gentle kiss.

**END of POV  
**

_In good times, In bad times_

_In sickness and In health_

_I promise to be true to you_

_I will love you for all the days of my life_

_**───────** _

The two renewed lovers walked back to the Palace in a slow pace, just basking in each other's company. They held each other's hand as they walked. A handkerchief tied aroud the torn sleeve of Koushirou's. Yamato played a tune in his harmonica. The first tone that Koushirou ever heard him play that day at the roof. But this time, he felt that it was a happy one. Koushirou smiled brightly, thinking that the music's theme is affected by the mood of the player.

And at long last, he finally got what he wanted: To see his beloved happy.

"The group that attacked you has been capture and will be excecuted in the morrow," Yamato told him when he placed his harmonica in his pocket. "They can't put you in danger anymore." Then, something occurred to him. "By the way, today the Previous King is coming home. He wants to see you, Koushii."

Koushirou's cheeks reddened deeply at the endearment. Yamato had asked him what _beloved_ meant in Japanese. He told him it was _Koishii._ But Yamato decided to play with the word instead, and changed it to _Koushii,_ sounding like the first two syllables in his own name. He had to calm his heart down first before thinking about what Yamato said. "What kind of person is he?"

"Just an ordinary white-haired and round-glasses senior citizen," Yamato shrugged carelessly. "Also fairly round."

Koushirou thought about the description. "That reminds me, when I was in Japan I was talking to someone who looks like that; I was coincidentally passing by" He mused. "That old man was also the one who offered me the tutoring job," Koushirou blinked at his musings, placing a hand on his chin, halting their movement. "Err... What happened to the tutoring job? Hmm..." He thought about it. _Is it possible that the person is...?_ Koushirou looked at Yamato, who was smiling knowingly, and he yelped, as if just putting it together. "Ack!"

Yamato pulled Koushirou closed to him, and he laughed. Koushirou laughed nervously. "Let's go greet the Previous King," He suggested. "With my beloved wife, the one I'll share my life," Yamato pulled him along. "From now on until forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Masters Guide
> 
> [1] Pierre - Piedmon
> 
> [2] Seig - Sedramon
> 
> [3] Pyno - Pinocchimon/Puppetmon
> 
> [4] Mogun - Machinedramon/Mugendramon


End file.
